Tácticas para declararse Por: Hinata H
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Cuando Hinata decidió "declararse" al chico que le gustaba, nunca imaginó que hacer este simple acto fuera algo tan difícil, y sobre todo… nunca pensó que le traería tantos problemas. SasuHina (TERMINADO)
1. Primer intento fallido

**Autora: **Lilian-roxan18

**Nombre de la Historia: "**Como declararse al chico que te gusta**" o **"Tácticas para declararse" Por: Hinata Hyuuga.

**Aclaración de la historia:** Después de tanto buscar un nombre me decidí por estos dos. No son tácticas en realidad, solo son el resultado de hacer estas cosas... Os digo que es exagerado. Así que no se tomen muy enserio estas tácticas.

**Cantidad de capítulos: **Creo que no muchos… como cinco o seis, lo más probable**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños… Kishi-sama a la cabeza, yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer este Universo Alterno. **

**La imagen: **la saque de Zerochan subida por neochan

Ah! Es completamente **AU **y es **SasuHina. **Aunque parezca que es: NaruHina, no, es solo parte de la historia.

**Sumari: **Cuando Hinata decidió "declararse" al chico que le gustaba, nunca imaginó que hacer este simple acto fuera algo tan difícil, y sobre todo… nunca pensó que le traería tantos problemas**. **

**(¡Las notas al final!)**

**Lily:** Gracias Kuran por pedirme escribir una historia SasuHina, espero te guste y que a los amantes de esta pareja también**.**

**"Tacticas para declararse" Por: Hinata Hyuuga. **

I

_**Táctica 1:**__ Practicar. _

_**Importante:**__ Tratar de buscar un sitio privado. Sino… sería muy vergonzoso si te vieran._

-Y-y yo… entonces… me di cuenta… m-m-me di cuenta de todas t-tus cua-cualidades… me-me di cuenta de que tal vez… solo tal vez… no-no-nosotros estemos destinados a estar j-juntos… Y-Yo… yo… ¡YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN!

La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, había juntado todas sus fuerzas para decirlo, y por fin… ¡Por fin! Lo había logrado, al menos había podido completar aquella frase que tanto le había costado. Sonrió… sonrió realmente satisfecha consigo misma, y observó lo que tenía frente a ella…

Una escoba (1)…

Al revés…

Lo que significaba que las cerdas, que eran de un color amarillo estaban para arriba, sostenido con la ayuda de la pared ya que estaba recostado casualmente (Si… ahora le estaba dando vida a los objetos) y ella (que había pensado en mirar algo para así poder practicar mejor) se había imaginado de que se trataba de "él", no había resultado tan difícil de todos modos, ya que de verdad… las cerdas, alborotadas y todo, se parecían un poco a su cabello…

-Debo hacerlo… - susurró aspirando profundamente tratando de darse valor – D-debo hacerlo… debo decirle…

Y la pelinegra se colocó lo más recta que pudo, cerrando sus manos fuertemente en puños, aún luciendo las mejillas algo sonrosadas por imaginarse que decía aquellas palabras al rubio. Aspiró lentamente una vez más y luego soltó el aire.

¡Estaba decidida! ¡Estaba decidida que la próxima vez que lo viera le diría! Después de todo… ¡Ya basta de la Hinata tímida! ¡Ya basta de la Hinata tartamuda! ¡Ya basta de ser invisible ante el mundo!

-¡Eso es! ¡Co-como diría Naruto-kun! ¡A-Ahora sí lo diré "de veras" (2)!

Le hechó una última mirada a su compañero de práctica (la escoba), se dio media vuelta y se dijo con voz aún más decidida mirando a la puerta como si esta fuera Naruto.

-C-cuando le vea voy a decirle: ¡Naruto-kun tu me…!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase...

-Teeeemeeee… - incluso antes de que pudiese siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba la puerta se había abierto bruscamente dejando a su vista a un hiperactivo rubio que conocía muy bien…. Por desgracia - ¡Hoe! ¡Hinata si estás aquí!

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo por la sorpresa y abrió su boca para decir algo pero solo logró boquear como pez sin que ningún sonido saliera de esta. Al parecer el rubio no se dio cuenta de este detalle, parecía estar más preocupado en ver a su alrededor.

-Eh… Hinata… ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está el teme?

La chica no pudo más que negar efusivamente ante la pregunta, con la cara más roja que tomate maduro.

-Uhm…. Vale… - aceptó el chico para luego mirarle algo extrañado mientras entrecerraba los ojos como analizándole - ¿Te pasa algo Hinata-chan? Estás muy roja.

La chica volvió a negar desesperada mientras bajaba su mirada…

-¿Segura?

Y la pelinegra asintió rápidamente rogando porque ya esa tortura terminara.

-ehm… vale – aceptó un vez más pero no luciendo muy convencido – entonces seguiré buscando – sonrió antes de volver a cerrar la puerta dejando a la chica completamente sola… una vez más… en la terraza.

Al verse sola Hinata dejó caer sus hombros que antes habían lucido tensos y su expresión se relajó.

-E-eso ha estado cerca… - susurró para sí misma sintiendo como ya el rubor estaba abandonando sus mejillas, se apretó fuertemente el lugar en su pecho donde estaría su corazón para tratar de tranquilizarle, y de pronto sintió algo de frustración - ¡H-he perdido la oportunidad perfecta!, Bueno… al menos… al menos no he hecho el papel de t-tonta delante de N-Naruto-kun, como siempre.

Y suspiró una vez más luego de analizar sus palabras… aunque… debía considerar que "esa" no podría ser una oportunidad, porque fue brusca, inesperada, esa podría considerarse como "la mitad" de una oportunidad… si… aún tenía que poner en marcha su primera táctica para declararse.

Por esta vez… la práctica falló pero solo "un poco".

***Primer intento para declararse...**

**Medio-Fallido***

Hinata tardó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y entrar al colegio nuevamente, había estado pensando que "la terraza del colegio" el lugar donde había estado, sería el sitio perfecto donde tendría privacidad y así podría practicar una vez más las palabras para declararse. Casi nadie conocía como llegar hasta allí… era tranquilo y sobre todo… solitario… o tal vez no tanto.

Hinata nunca podría volver a mirar a los ojos a cierto pelinegro si se fuese enterado que un par de ojos azabaches estaban observando su práctica con expresión aburrida pero mirada interesada. Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al momento en que seguía los movimientos de la Hyuuga hasta que cruzó la puerta. Se encontraba en un elevado de cemento que había en el lugar fuera de la vista de la chica, por lo que no se había percatado de su presencia en ningún momento.

"Interesante" pensó al momento en que la joven Hyuuga desaparecía por la puerta. Algo le decía que podría divertirse un poco con la situación. Y sonriendo traviesamente cerró sus ojos pensando en su próximo movimiento.

***Primer intento para declararse...**

**Medio-Fallido***

Hinata era una chica bastante tímida, que aunque no tenía fluidez para comunicarse con los demás, era muy sobreprotegida por todos los que le conocían, especialmente por su primo Neji quién era un año mayor que ella y a pesar de que tenía que asistir a otro salón de clases, siempre pasaba sus ratos libres en su salón, aprovechando en vigilarla a ella y de paso verse con su novia Tenten. Tenten era su mejor amiga, y aunque fuera una chica ,era muy fuerte ya que practicaba artes marciales, y era solo un poco menos protectora que Neji. Al menos esta si le dejaba ir sola a algunas partes.

Pero Hinata quería poder hacer las cosas por ella misma, ella sabía que podría ser más valiente y fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero el problema es que nadie le veía así, para todos los demás era solo una niña tímida, enfermiza y débil que no podría defenderse por su propia cuenta nunca, y tal vez fuera verdad, ya que a sus diecisiete años aún no había encontrado el valor suficiente para decirle a sus padres, primo y amigos (que eran las personas que más quería) que ya no era una niña y que podría cuidarse sola. Por eso es que tal vez se enamoró de Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki siempre había sido lo que ella había querido y admirado, fuerte, hiperactivo, dinámico, nada tímido, y a pesar de que todos decían que no podría hacer algo, él siempre mandaba a todos a cocinar espárragos y hacía lo que quería.

Tal vez esa actitud tan brillante del rubio le hubo conquistado, era el primero que le trataba como una igual, como si fuera una amiga más y no como alguien que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Pero ella como siempre, no había tenido valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía, la razón del por qué no se acercaba tanto a él y lo observaba de lejos, la razón de que cuando él estuviese cerca ella tendía a ponerse roja como tomate y en los peores casos desmayarse, la razón del por qué, luego de ocho años aún no había logrado hablar con él como Dios manda.

Pero ya lo había decidido, en una semana sería San Valentin y había decidido que ella tendría que declararse antes de que ese día llegara, si el rubio no correspondía a sus sentimientos como era probable que pasaría, ella al menos se diría que lo había intentado.

Hinata había llegado a su salón de clases, ese día le diría la verdad a Naruto de su enamoramiento con él, justo cuando terminaran las clases de aquella tarde, faltaba solo dos horas para que sonara el timbre de salida y solo tendría que decirle al rubio que necesitaba hablar con él luego ¡Era sencillo! ¡Se veía sencillo mejor dicho! ¡Solo tendría que decirle y ya estaba!… el problema era que… al parecer…

-¡Jajajajaja! Sí, sí entonces él dijo: "No es un mono sino un espejo" JAJAJAJAJAJA – el chico rubio se reía escandalosamente haciendo que varios compañeros de clases que estaban sentados casualmente a su alrededor se rieran también por el chiste de su amigo.

…Al parecer… Naruto nunca está solo…

"M-me había olvidado de ese detalle", pensó la chica mirando de reojo el lugar donde estaba el grupo de chicos reunidos, ella siempre se había sentado en los primeros puestos al contrario de Naruto que se sentaba en los últimos. Sería un problema acercarse a él. Suspiró.

La puerta se abrió y escuchó varias exclamaciones de chicas a su alrededor. La ojos perla alzó su vista y la fijó en el recién llegado, un chico de cabello negro y piel muy blanca, rasgos finos y tez hermosa. Uchiha Sasuke había llegado causando que las chicas a su alrededor suspiraran y otras chillaran de la emoción.

Hinata nunca había entendido el por qué debían hacer aquello y siempre se preguntaba sino sentirían vergüenza al saber que el chico que les gustaba le viera chillando por él. ¿No se avergonzaban de estar proclamando a diario su amor eterno por un ser que simplemente pasaba de ellas? A la Hyuuga siempre le había parecido que Sasuke era una persona totalmente insensible que no tenía corazón, se avergonzaba de pensar eso de alguien más, pero no le agradaba el cómo el chico trataba a las demás personas. Como si todos fueran inferiores a él, como si nadie fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para estar en su presencia. Y cuando esos ojos se cruzaron con los perlas que le observaban desde el otro lado del salón, Hinata fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada unos segundos hasta que la apartó irremediablemente luciendo avergonzada por lo que había pensado, sin percatarse de la sonrisa fugaz del chico Uchiha.

-¡Hey Teme! – Gritó la voz de Naruto llamando la atención no solo del salón al completo sino del Uchiha - ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Horita precisamente estaba hablando de ti!

Y muchos alrededor habían empezado a reír como si fuera un nuevo chiste el que dijera. Claro, solo los chicos, las chicas le lanzaban miradas matadoras, Hinata en cambio sonrió discretamente.

Sasuke cuando pasó al lado del rubio para colocarse en su puesto correspondiente aprovechó para darle un zape.

-¡Oye Sasuke! ¡No seas salvaje! – exclamó sobándose. Y Hinata frunció un poco el ceño. El Uchiha siempre maltrataba a Naruto… y eso a ella no le agradaba. Observó un momento más al rubio preocupada pero luego tuvo que volverse completamente ya que el profesor había llegado.

***Primer intento para declararse...**

**Medio-Fallido***

II

_**Táctica II.**__ Tratar de citarle a solas_

_**Importante:**__ Buscar el momento indicado sin que nadie más a parte de él te escuche. _

Era su momento, era el momento perfecto para decirle que necesitaba hablar con él a la salida.

El profesor le había pedido a Hinata que por favor anotara todos los datos de los chicos que irían al viaje aquel fin de semana, irían a una excursión a las montañas y ya que Hinata tenía una caligrafía muy bonita, le pidió que anotara los datos en el transcurso de la actividad que les había encomendado, leer el capítulo XV de su libro de historia, y mientras tanto debía pasar en silencio de puesto en puesto para ello. Muy pocos prestaban atención a la lectura en realidad y aprovechaban esos minutos para conversar entre ellos ya que el profesor había salido.

¡Si! ¡De seguro Kami-sama le estaba dando otra oportunidad!

"¡Gracias Kami!", y sonriendo se iba acercando a cada puesto con la hoja de anotaciones colocándose al lado de cada estudiante e inclinándose un poco para poder tomar los datos de cada chico que iría, ya dos personas le habían dicho que no podrían ir. Cuando llegó al puesto del Uchiha sin embargo, se sintió algo incómoda ante la profunda mirada de esos ojos negros. Le miró fijamente y el chico le devolvió la mirada. Pasando unos segundos en que esperaba que el chico le dijese sus datos (cosa que no hizo) decidió preguntarle.

-Eh… Uchiha-kun ¿I-ira al viaje? – preguntó en un susurro tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie más.

El chico pareció no querer contestar, y la pelinegra ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa ante la mirada de escrutinio.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar en un susurro bajo. El chico pareció bufar burlón y luego dijo (O gruñó no sabría explicar) un simple:

-Uhm…

¡¿Qué SIGNIFICABA ESO? Hinata tuvo que luchar un poco para no responderle con algo cortante y se mordió el labio de manera indecisa. ¿Sería un sí o un no?

-¿Disculpe? – volvió a preguntar bajito.

-Como tú quieras…

¡¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-¿Si? – volvió a preguntar. Y como no obtuvo respuesta decidió poner sus datos: "Uchiha Sasuke" en la hoja de los que asistirían. Hinata volvió a mirarle para ver si tenía algo que decir en contra de ello y al ver que no, decidió alejarse antes de que el chico dijera otra cosa y se dirigió al puesto de al lado. ¡El tan esperado puesto al lado de Uchiha Sasuke! ¡El de Uzumaki Naruto! Su corazón solo se agitó un poco al llegar al frente del chico quién miraba distraídamente el libro como si este fuera un objeto de lo más interesante mientras tenía unos audífonos. Tal vez el chico no podría escucharle pero de todos modos lo intentó.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? – Preguntó por fin tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía - ¿Va-Va a ir al-al viaje?

El chico levemente subió su mirada a la Hyuuga, sonrió un poco y asintió mientras contestaba un:

-Sí, claro-dattebayo.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente. ¡Naruto-kun iría! ¡El viaje sí que valdría la pena entonces!

Llena de euforia por dentro y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas decidió apresurarse a preguntar antes de perder el valor reciente que había encontrado.

-Y… y Naruto-kun, ¿Po-podría hablar contigo después de clases? ¿Por-por favor? – sorprendentemente logró hablar rápidamente sin casi tartamudear. Y el chico contestó.

-Vale, no hay problema.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y… y podría ser en-en el parque tras el-el colegio? - preguntó entre ilusionada.

-Sí, sí ya te dije, no hay problema ¡Nos vemos entonces!

Contestó como si quisiera salir del paso, pero a la chica no le importó ese detalle, allí lo más importante era que Naruto-kun había aceptado, y la chica se encontraba brillando de felicidad. Se dio media vuelta y siguió preguntando al chico al frente del rubio.

Sasuke observó todo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

***Primer intento para declararse...**

**Medio-Fallido***

Habían terminado las clases y ella se encontraba en aquel lugar que era muy conocido por el rubio y por ella. Era el lugar en donde Naruto se la pasaba más tiempo de pequeño y ella siempre le observaba desde lejos, así pasaban hasta una hora completa, él sentado con la mirada pensativa y ella observándole en silencio. Si Naruto se dio cuenta alguna vez que ella le observaba nunca dijo nada al respecto, de todos modos lo agradecía ya que tampoco podría darle una razón al respecto, ahora se encontraba allí, sentada en uno de los columpios esperando que el chico rubio llegara. Hace apenas unos cinco minutos que habían terminado las clases, y ella totalmente ilusionada se había ido al parque para esperarlo, debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Debía declararse, ya era la hora. ¡Ese era el momento indicado! ¡No era difícil! ¡Solo tenía que juntar las palabras correctas en una sola oración! ¡Y estaría hecho! Lo había ensayado mucho… pero estaba segura que con solo decir lo necesario sería suficiente, luego le explicaría con más detalle… ahora solo tendría que decir que le gustaba… cerró sus ojos concentrándose decidida.

El parque estaba solitario y comenzaba escuchar pasos que se acercaban ¡Había llegado!…

"¡Me gustas Naruto-kun!", pensó decidida en lo que diría.

Más pasos, esta vez más cerca…

"¡Me gustas mucho!"

Pasos mucho más cerca…

"¡Me gustas!"

Y los pasos se detuvieron por fin.

-¡Me gustas! – exclamó casi en un grito poniéndose de pie de pronto y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

¡Lo había dicho! ¡LO HABIA DICHO!

Su corazón latía desbocado pero al menos… al menos lo había dicho. Sonrió un poco. Ahora solo faltaba esperar una respuesta así fuera un sí o un no. Cualquier respuesta la aceptaría, ahora… todo estaba en las manos de Naruto-kun.

-Uhm- Uhm… - un ligero carraspeo le hizo salir de su pequeña burbuja y se tensó un poco. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con su interlocutor y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

"No… no puede ser", pensó mirando atónita a la persona frente a ella.

Él... No era rubio ni mucho meno sino moreno.

"Esto no puede ser"

No eran unos brillantes ojos azules los que le observaban sino unos divertidos ojos negros.

"¡Oh no!"

No era una sonrisa zorruna la que le dirigían sino una sonrisa burlona.

"¡No!"

Uchiha Sasuke… estaba frente a ella mirándole fijamente con sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

Y Hinata… hizo lo más lógico que podría hacer en esos momentos…

¿Qué?

Correr lejos de allí como si su vida dependiese de ello…

No dejó de correr en ningún momento, con la cara más roja de lo normal, y decidida a no parar hasta estar en la seguridad de su habitación.

Lo único que Hinata no podía entender era: ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?, ¿Como su perfecto plan no funcionó? ¿Por qué fue Sasuke el que asistió al parque en vez de Naruto? ¡¿Qué sucedió?

Sin embargo lo que Hinata nunca sabría era que lo que había pasado había sido "Esto":

_FLASH BACK POSV NARUTO_

Estaba contestando una llamada telefónica, pero como sabía que eso estaba prohibido en el aula, decidió colocarse sus "Manos libre" para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. Se trataba de su padre el que le llamaba.

-_Naruto, recuerda que debes venir directamente a casa luego de salir… _

El rubio levantó su mirada cuando vio que Hinata se colocaba al frente de él. Se recordó que era para el viaje y aunque no escuchó lo que dijo la chica le sonrió asintiéndole y contestó a su padre al momento.

-Sí, claro-dattebayo.

Hinata sonrió ampliamente. Y Naruto también le correspondió igual, aunque estaba escuchando lo que decía su padre.

-_Y no intentes huir, que Tsunade dijo que te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, además que debes ir a la pastelería por su regalo ¿de acuerdo?_

-Vale, no hay problema.

-_¡Si se te olvida el pastel seré yo el que te cocine vivo! ¿Entendido?_

-Sí, sí ya te dije, no hay problema ¡Nos vemos entonces!

Contestó como si quisiera salir del paso, colgó la llamada y cuando se dio cuenta, ya la chica se había dado la vuelta y estaba hablando con Chouji que estaba sentado en el puesto frente de él.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos pensativo cayendo en la cuenta hasta ahora de que tal vez Hinata le había dicho algo más aparte del viaje. Volvió entonces su mirada a un lado para preguntarle a su amigo:

-Hoe Teme... ¿Acaso Hinata dijo algo más aparte del viaje escolar?

Y el Uchiha ignoró su pregunta, luego soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

Como Naruto sabía que el chico no diría más de eso decidió tomarlo como un: "No, no dijo más nada" y se quedó tranquilo.

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Cuando Hinata llegó a su segura y sobre todo SOLA habitación, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida y nunca había sentido tanto miedo y vergüenza junta.

¡Dios! ¡Aún cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa burlona! ¡Lo más probable era que al día siguiente fuera el hazme reír de todo el colegio! Y si Naruto se enteraba… y si Naruto creía que a ella le gustaba Sasuke.

Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Su corazón latía temeroso de lo que podría suceder a partir de ahora, lo único que podría hacer, era rogar para que el chico hubiese considerado aquello como una broma, o esperar a que pensara que solo era una chica más que se le declaraba y que lo mejor que podría hacer… era ignorarla.

**Conclusión: **

**Día 1. Primer intento de declaración: COMPLETA, TOTAL y ABSOLUTAMENTE… ****FALLIDO**

**Consecuencia: Me declaré al chico equivocado. **

**Lo que aprendí: Antes de soltar el tan dichoso: "¡Me gustas!" hay que fijarse bien de quién este al frente sea: "¡El chico que te gusta!"**

**Pensamiento Final: ¿Seguro que no me odias Kami-sama?**

FIN CAPITULO I

Aclaraciones:

(1): Escoba… cepillo para barrer, no sabía cómo ponerle.

(2): Utilicé el: "¡De veras!" que dice Naruto en el doblaje latino. Para mí es como el "dattebayo" en japonés. Jeje.

**Por favor, si quieren lean esto ¿si? Aunque es solo "blablablá", Significaría mucho para mí: **

**Lily**: Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capi. Bueno… esta historia nació uhm… no sé cómo nació, solo sé que hay una chica que también escribe aquí en fanfiction, y que le gusta muchísimo la categoría SasuHina. Y que hoy me dije... ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Lo cierto es que yo he escrito de otras parejas:

SasuSaku y SasuNaru (sip, también shonen ai)

Lo cierto es que a esta autora **"Hinata-Kuran"** una chica muy simpática, leyó mi historia SasuSaku de: **¿Cómo conquistar a un Uchiha?**, y me dijo que le gustó mucho, tanto que me pidió permiso para hacer una adaptación con sus personajes favoritos. Sí, Hinata y Sasuke, y yo dije: "Bueno, no le está haciendo daño a nadie más bien es todo un honor que los amantes del SasuHina también puedan leer mi historia" y acepté. A pesar de que NUNCA Pero NUNCA en mi vida me había imaginado a Sasuke con Hinata. Se me hizo raro. Pero como yo siempre estoy abriendo mi mente a nuevas posibilidades de parejas animes (por más raras que sean) decidí darme una oportunidad, bueno… como decía ayer, (sí ayer) leí un mensajito de Kuran pidiéndome que por favor hiciera una historia Sasuhina. Que eso le haría muy feliz. Y pues… como yo también estoy muy feliz que ella haya decidido tomarse la molestia de adaptar mi historia, pues… decidí darme la oportunidad de escribir algo con estos personajes.

Creo que tengo un fetiche con consejos. xD (tan mala que soy para hacer algo cuando me gusta un chico) soy peor que Hinata enserio… xD y nunca me he declarado a un chico, pero me imagino que si lo hiciera, o lo hiciera Hinata… no sería algo tan fácil, considerando lo tímidas que somos y que además al parecer no todo sale como se espera.

**Así que… os digo… de ustedes depende de que continúe con esta historia. Si creen que no se me da bien el SasuHina pues… volveré con mi SasuSaku, y daré esta historia por perdida. **

**Así que… ustedes deciden… o continúo o no… mientras más mensajes tenga de apoyo… más rápido voy a actualizar. **

**Byebye! Muchísimas gracias por leer! **


	2. 1er contratiempo, 2do intento

**Lily: **Muchísimas gracias porque me han dejado muchos más comentarios de los que realmente esperaba. No creí que gustara la idea ¡En serio! Pero me ha hecho muy feliz encontrarme con todos estos comentarios, y espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, así como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. (No sé porque siempre me ha gustado torturar un tanto a la protagonista, xD solo espero que no me ahorquen. Jeje.

**CAPITULO II**

**Contratiempos:** Si por una equivocación te has declarado al chico equivocado… lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclarar la situación con él.

**Importante**: Claro que si ese "chico equivocado" resulta ser Uchiha Sasuke lo mejor que podrías hacer es... rogar porque se apiade de ti. Que te lo digo yo.

Hinata abrió la puerta que dirigía a su salón con lentitud sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, podía escuchar las conversaciones animadas de sus compañeros, como siempre, y tal vez eso le dio algo de valor para colocar un pie dentro del lugar, pero el efecto fue casi instantáneo, las voces se silenciaron, y las miradas se fijaron en ella de forma avasallante.

-Mírala allí está… - escucho que susurraba uno de los chicos, no podía saber quién ya que había bajado la mirada casi al instante.

-¿Lo habéis escuchado? Se declaró a Sasuke…

-Si… ¿Cómo ha podido?

Hinata se sintió más pequeña aún ante aquellas voces…

-Y-yo no… - comenzó a decir con voz tímida subiendo su mirada una vez más, pero algo hizo que se congelara de inmediato.

Frente a ella se encontraba Naruto, con sus ojos azules mirándole decepcionado, como si fuera una total desconocida. Mirada que causó en Hinata un gran desasosiego y un latido lastimado de su corazón. Intentó hablar pero de pronto unas carcajadas se dejaron oír. Miró a los puestos donde normalmente se sentaban Sasuke y Naruto. Ahí estaba Sasuke sonriendo y mirándole desde arriba haciendo que se sintiera pequeña, mientras un coro de niñas reían como si les fuera contado el mejor chiste.

-¿Qué no les dije? ¡Está totalmente enamorada de mí! – comentó el Uchiha en voz susurrante e hiriente.

-Jajajajaja. ¿Quién lo diría de alguien como Hinata la tímida? – exclamó la chica a su lado mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del muchacho y este le correspondía ampliando su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a la otra chica al lado derecho con su mano libre.

-Entonces… te gusta Sasuke ¿eh? - comentó el rubio lastimado llamando la atención nuevamente de la Hyuuga, cuando Hinata volvió a verlo este se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto casual.

-¡No! – exclamó la chica asustada - ¡Él no me gusta! ¡M-me gustas tú! ¡En serio me gustas! ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – exclamó sintiendo sus ojos enrojecer. Pero el chico no le escuchó, incluso aunque gritó tantas veces su nombre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, podía sentir su corazón acelerado como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros pero no había sucedido nada de eso. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que todo había sido solo un simple sueño y que aún se encontraba en su oscura habitación, en su cama, y todo había sido una burla que le hacía su mente ante el miedo que tenía con respecto a lo que podría pasar al siguiente día…

Hinata alzó su mirada y la fijó en el reloj cuyos números parpadeaban de un color rojo brillante que anunciaban las 3:37.

O mejor dicho, lo que pasaría dentro de algunas horas.

Aún estaba asustada, ¿O por qué negarlo? Estaba realmente aterrada, y estaba pensando seriamente en faltar aquel día a clases. Todo con tal de no ver al pelinegro a los ojos. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecer tan solo pensar en que tendría que verle luego de una escena tan vergonzosa.

"¡Me gustas!"

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué rayos no se le ocurrió abrir sus ojos? ¡¿Por qué?

Pero no, Hinata podía parecer cobarde, pero no lo era, así que simplemente no huiría… no lo haría. Llegaría al siguiente día con la cabeza en alto y afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

Así fuera enfrentarse al colegio completo.

Suspiró sintiendo que el sueño le dominaba, se sentía tan agotada. Dudaba haberse preocupado tanto alguna vez en su vida (por una cosa que no fueran los exámenes finales) y con el último pensamiento de unos brillantes ojos azules, trató de convencerse de que Naruto comprendería que solo había sido una equivocación.

***El primer contratiempo* **

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?

La voz de su primo le hizo salir de su aturdimiento.

-¿eh? Ehm… etto… - susurró la chica luciendo nerviosa – N-no. Nada.

Su primo le miró dudoso, pero su novia Tenten se acercó y se entretuvo hablando con ella. Momento en el que su primo por fin apartó la mirada de ella que se dispuso a ahogarse nuevamente en su pensamiento…

¡Ya estaba! ¡El momento había llegado! Y ya se encontraba en Konoha, su colegio, y Neji, como buen primo le había abierto la puerta del auto para dejarle salir. Ahora se encontraban en el estacionamiento, con chicos que pasaban de un lado a otro sin prestarles mucha atención, pero Hinata se encontraba de lo más nerviosa aún.

"Sé que he dicho que lo mejor es enfrentar la situación cara a cara, ¡Sé que lo he dicho!, pero… ahora que tengo que enfrentarlo…"

-Hina-chan ¿Cómo estás? – el abrazo de Tenten le hizo salir una vez más de su ensueño y se dejó guiar al colegio sin siquiera poder contestar a la pregunta de Tenten.

-¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó Tenten con voz grave a su novio mientras se acercaba a él tratando de que la Hyuuga menor no le escuchara.

-Creo que no durmió muy bien – contestó el mayor sonando preocupado. Tenten asintió.

-Eso explicaría porque está tan distraída… - estuvo de acuerdo la china.

-¡Ouch! – exclamó Hinata al tropezar sin querer con el último escalón de la entrada de Konoha. Por suerte Neji estaba a su lado y pudo sostenerle antes de que tocara el piso.

-…Más de lo normal – completó mirando a su amiga horrorizada. Debía estar muy pendiente de Hinata aquel día.

***El primer contratiempo.* **

Había cruzado la puerta de su salón con una sensación casi de desmayo. Recordando claramente aquel sueño que había tenido, solo que esto no era ningún sueño… allí estaban sus compañeros de clases, quienes le miraron al momento de ella entrar y luego…

Volvieron a lo suyo.

Hinata parpadeó impresionada, al parecer… todo estaba igual que siempre, ¿Qué acaso el Uchiha no hubo dicho nada? Hasta algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban para desearle buenos días, y…

-¡BUENOS DIAS HINA-CHAN!

¡Casi le dio un infarto! Atrás de ella estaba Naruto, casi se cae por la urgencia de volverse a él para verlo. Y por supuesto su tan permanente tartamudeo en ella no se hizo de esperar.

-Bu-bu-bu-buenos dí-dí-días…

-Eh… ¡Sasuke! ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¡Necesito que me prestes la tarea de hoy! – exclamó el rubio ignorando por un momento los tartamudeos de la Hyuuga quien se tensó de inmediato al escuchar al nombre de esa "otra" persona… "nombre" que en esos momentos era el que menos quería escuchar.

-¡Sasuke!

Pero claro… ¿quién escuchaba sus peticiones? Ya vemos que Kami-sama no lo hacía. Y que gritaran el nombre que no quería escuchar justo en su oído, por parte de esas voces tan escandalosas como lo eran la de Sakura Haruno y Yamanaka Ino era una clara muestra de ello.

Y solo logró ver el extraño peinado del Uchiha cuando se asomaba por la puerta antes de que una mata de cabello rosa obstaculizara su visión. Sakura se había colgado al cuello del chico que ni se inmutó por el acto.

-¿Me extrañaste Sasuke-kun?

-¡Déjale Sakura-fea!

-Oblígame Ino-cerda.

Y allí estaban de nuevo… la eterna pelea por las presidentas del club de fans del Uchiha y el tan nombrado Uchiha (Ahí va de nuevo su nombre) en medio de aquella pelea.

Por un momento Hinata se había olvidado de todo, tan concentrada que estaba de ver la extraña pelea de las chicas y fue cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el moreno que estaba con los ojos cerrados tal vez pidiendo paciencia al cielo que se dio cuenta de la situación… ¡Allí estaba Sasuke!

Y sus ojos solo se conectaron por un segundo, ya que al segundo siguiente Hinata ya había vuelto su vista y caminaba como autómata hasta su respectivo puesto sintiendo aún la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, la cual… ignoró.

-Sakura… Ino… - por fin habló el Uchiha con voz aburrida. Las chicas se callaron al instante mirando a su ídolo con ojos brillantes.

-¿Si? – preguntaron al unísono.

-Cállense.

Y la orden les dejó congeladas en el lugar mientras el chico se alejaba.

***El Primer contratiempo* **

Bien… las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal. Al parecer, el moreno no hubo revelado nada de su vergonzosa declaración (¡Que no era para él! pero él no lo sabía… o al menos eso creía) ya estaban casi terminando la segunda hora de clase y pronto tendrían el almuerzo. Y todo estaba… normal…

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro en dirección al puesto de Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio se encontraba cabeceando un poco mientras el Uchiha miraba distraídamente por la ventana ignorando a su profesor que hablaba de leyes.

Sasuke ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada desde aquella mañana. Y aunque se sentía bastante agradecida porque le estuviese ignorando, a pesar de que le extrañó un poco que ni siquiera se sintiera inmutado, quiso creer que eso era una buena señal de que el moreno no le había tomado en serio. Después de todo, el Uchiha debía tener miles de declaraciones al año. Que Hinata se le haya declarado (de forma equivocada, pero al fin y al cabo declarado) no debía significar nada para él. Lanzó un suspiro aliviada, más convencida con ese pensamiento y sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias… kami-sama"

Y cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo aún lucía esa sonrisa tranquila, sintiendo que todos sus nervios se iban de pronto y un peso se le hubiese ido de sus hombros…

Tal vez Uchiha Sasuke no sea una mala persona después de todo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada del paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana, había estado distraído por sus pensamientos. Pero al último segundo sonrió mientras volvía para ver a Hyuuga Hinata que salía del salón junto con Tenten.

-Hey dobe… - llamó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto diese un respingo.

-¿Q-que? – exclamó mirando a su alrededor. No se había dado cuenta de que la clase había terminado - ¿ya acabo dattebayo? – preguntó ahogando un bostezo.

-Naruto… tenemos que hablar.

Y con eso logró captar toda la atención del Uzumaki quién le miró aturdido.

***El Primer contratiempo…**

**Arreglado* **

Habían salido de clases, ya eran las tres y treinta de la tarde y Hinata aún conservaba la sonrisa en sus labios, estaba segura que ya ese primer contratiempo se había arreglado. Sasuke Uchiha nunca hubiese prestado atención a una declaración de ella, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse.

¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía!

Además de que… ¡Ahí estaba Naruto! ¡Solo!

El aliento se le escapó, se encontraba allí, justo en su casillero, tal vez esta podía ser su oportunidad de hablarle, y esta vez… esta vez no podía equivocarse. Lo miraría en todo el momento para asegurarse que no se perdiera de su campo de visión y que volviese a pasar un error así, sí, lo haría…

-Na… - comenzó a decir sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y su corazón latir apresurado, pero solo logró dar un paso hacia el rubio que estaba a tan solo unos escasos cuatro metros de distancia antes de detenerse bruscamente.

-¿Ya está listo dobe?

Aquella voz paralizó cada músculo de su cuerpo como si de pronto le fueran congelado. La voz venía detrás de ella, y el dueño de la voz solo unos segundos después pasó por su lado. Hinata le vio caminar hacia el rubio. Y Naruto se fijó en ella de pronto.

-¡Hasta mañana Hina-chan! – exclamó con alegría agitando una mano y comenzando a alejarse junto a su amigo.

Hinata también alzó una de sus manos moviéndole a forma de despedida.

-O-otra vez… perdí la o-oportunidad… - susurró para sí. Recordó que su primo le estaría esperando en el estacionamiento para llevarle a casa. Debía darse prisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes así teme? – preguntó el rubio mirando extrañado a su amigo quién sonreía de medio lado luciendo satisfecho.

-Uhm…

Y Naruto conocía aquel sonido como la forma en la que él se expresaba cuando no quería hablar.

"Que extraño" pensó llevándose ambas manos tras la cabeza e ignorando también al moreno.

***Segundo intento para declararse… **

**Esperemos que salga bien***

III

**_Táctica III. _**_El método más tradicional para la declaración, es el envío de cartas, ya sean anónimas o con remitente. Puede ser efectiva o no. _

**_Importante: _**_Asegurarse de dejarla en un lugar estratégico para que solo él la encuentre. _

**_Debes tomar en cuenta que, _**_Si el chico es un idiota, corres con el riesgo de que se burle de la carta y lo que es peor, que se la muestre a otros para convertirte en el hazmerreír. _

Lo había pensado muy bien antes de acostarse, y su táctica número 1 para declararse había sido enviando una carta, considerando lo tímida que era, pero como conocía sobre los problemas que puede ocasionar una carta de amor al caer en manos equivocadas le habían hecho decidirse por la segunda opción, y esa era "la declaración directa" y al ver que esta no funcionó pues… tal vez esta otra alternativa si serviría.

Había escrito cientos de cartas a Naruto desde que estaba pequeña, y nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para entregársela. Ahora tenía una en sus manos, apretada muy fuertemente como si fuera la razón de su vida mientras observaba el casillero que sabía que era de Naruto. Lo había visto un montón de veces ahí, el casillero "H-315" pertenecía al rubio, y era el mejor lugar para dejar su carta ya que el único que tenía aquella llave y podría acceder a él, era precisamente el rubio.

Antes de arrepentirse coló la carta por una de las rendijas del casillero y rezó en silencio para que el rubio le encontrara y que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

No tenía miedo de que Naruto pudiese burlarse de ella, ya que estaba segura de que él no era esa clase de chicos, tampoco creía que pudiese mostrársela a alguien más, así que… estaba bien.

Sonrió. Aquel día se había ofrecido a la persona que le tocaba limpiar el salón, Kiba, para que cambiaran turnos y que a ella le tocara aquel día. Así que por eso había logrado llegar más temprano que todos sus demás compañeros.

Regresó al salón y se dispuso a limpiar cada puesto, mientras pensaba el cómo podría reaccionar el rubio.

Al llegar a su puesto, sin embargo se detuvo, había pensado en dejarle la carta en aquel lugar, pero considerando que el que estaba sentado en el puesto al lado de Naruto era precisamente Sasuke no quería correr riesgo nuevamente de equivocarse.

Sasuke Uchiha, sus pensamientos volaron una vez más a él y sintió nuevamente cierta gratitud hacia el moreno. Si pudiese agradecerle, lo haría. En serio.

Cuando terminó de limpiar los puestos se percató de que ya faltaba poco para que sus amigos llegaran, y recordó que quería estar presente para cuando Naruto abriera su casillero y así asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna equivocación. Salió del salón y se dirigió entonces a la entrada, dispuesta a ocultarse en una esquina simulando esperar a alguien mientras leía un libro para así estar pendiente de cuando llegara el rubio.

Pronto las personas comenzaron a llegar e ir a sus respectivos casilleros para cambiarse las zapatillas. Diez minutos después el lugar ya estaba repleto de gente y la impaciencia de Hinata ya se estaba haciendo presente junto con sus nervios.

¿Cuándo llegaría el rubio? Ya no podía aparentar que estaba leyendo y era más que obvio que estaba esperando ansiosa a que llegara alguien. Y cuando vio una mata de cabello rubio entrar por aquella puerta, el corazón de Hinata dio un brinco en su pecho de regocijo.

¡Había llegado! Y se acercaba a los casilleros… ¡Era perfecto! ¡Solo tendría que llegar a su casillero abrirlo y…!

-¿Are*? – susurró la Hyuuga mirando extrañada como el chico pasaba de largo a su casillero y llegaba cerca a donde ella estaba y le sonreía ampliamente.

-Buenos días Hina-chan – saludó como siempre, pero esta vez Hinata no pudo contestar el saludo, demasiado extrañada de ver como el chico se disponía a abrir otro casillero… que estaba segura que no era el de él.

Observó en silencio como el chico se cambiaba de zapatos, como lo cerraba nuevamente y cuando se alejó fue como conectar de repente su cerebro con el análisis.

"Y-ya va… si… si este es el ca-casillero de Naruto-kun, en-entonces… ¿De-de quien es el otro casillero?"

Y al volver su mirada a nueva cuenta al casillero "H-315" se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un pelinegro bastante familiar al frente de este que abría con total confianza el casillero. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al máximo cuando vio como el chico extraía del lugar la carta y veía la parte delantera del sobre el cual estaba cerrado con una calcomanía de corazón, con indiferencia.

Una vez más Hinata no supo ni como pudo reaccionar a ello, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba corriendo en dirección al Uchiha mientras veía todo a cámara lenta, se llevó unas cuantas chicas por delante que les miraban con cara rara y otras enojadas y sorprendidas por aquel comportamiento. Pero antes de que el Uchiha pudiese observar el remitente de la carta esta fue arrebatada de sus manos con brusquedad por una Hinata que respiraba entrecortadamente con la cara completamente roja y avergonzada. No tuvo cara para siquiera mirar al moreno, solo se fue corriendo una vez más abrazando la carta contra su pecho y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la terraza del colegio y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente.

De nuevo había corrido como loca, huyendo del Uchiha, pero al menos… al menos había podido evitar que leyera aquella carta. Y ahora más tranquila observó el sobre.

Y su expresión fue de horror ante lo que vio. Y se sintió palidecer de pronto.

Con una letra bastante pulcra podía leerse:

_"Para: Uzumaki Naruto. _

_De: Himura Yuki" _

Esa carta…

No le pertenecía.

-¿Acaso querías esto?

De nuevo aquella voz… aquella voz que ya estaba comenzando a temer, le había hablado al oído. Se volvió de forma brusca mirando aquel chico que para variar sonreía… de aquella forma maligna que bien le conocía.

Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, sosteniendo aquella carta… su carta.

¡Que Kami-sama se apiadara de ella!

FLASH BACK.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te haga ese favor teme? – preguntó el rubio sacando las cosas de su casillero y dirigiéndose al otro que era el de su amigo.

Sasuke ya tenía su ropa en las manos y la dejó en el casillero del rubio.

-Ya estoy cansado de que todos los días aparezcan como diez cartas de amor en mi casillero, tal vez si cambio de casillero contigo, las chicas terminen confundidas y no quieran enviarme más cartas por las dudas de cuál es el casillero de cual, solo debemos turnarnos.

-Uhm… vale… - aceptó el rubio con indiferencia. A él no le importaba cual casillero de quién, siempre que tuviese un lugar donde guardar su ropa de deporte y sus zapatos él estaría feliz.

FIN FLASH BACK

**Día 3. Segundo intento de declaración… un fracaso. **

**Consecuencia: ¡De nuevo me equivoqué de casillero y se lo di a otro chico!**

**Lo que aprendí: ¡Las cartas tampoco son fiables! Al menos que encuentres el valor suficiente para entregarla tú misma a la persona. **

**Pensamiento final: ¿Será que hice algo malo en mi vida anterior y ahora lo estoy pagando?**

FIN CAPITULO II.

*Are?: Tengo entendido que en Japonés es como decir: "¿Eh?" o "¿Como?"

Lily: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, ya respondo los comen anónimos que me dejaron. ¡Gracias!

hinatta123: Muchisimas gracias, me alegro que te gustase, jeje. Sí, es raro que las cosas salgan como se planean, más que todo cuando se trata del corazón, Gracias de nuevo por leer.

fe-chan-12: jajajaja. Me alegra de que también hayas sacado tus propias conclusiones, sí, al parecer al final de cada capítulo voy a dejar una "conclusión" que Hinata ha llegado en el día. Jeje. Gracias por leer.

TsukinaTsuki: ¡No! Por el tan cariñoso recibimiento que he tenido, no voy a dejar esta historia, jeje, siii… no es de extrañarse que el rubio no le haya hecho caso, de todas formas, es el único que no se da cuenta de que Hinata siempre ha estado colada por él. xD jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

: Jejeje, sí, Sasuke siempre ha sido así (al menos así me lo imagino yo, ya que en realidad en el manga es raro cuando no dice monosílabos o dice algo que no sea para insultar a Naruto xD) Gracias, me alegra que te guste mi forma de redacción, a veces no sé como cortarme al escribir y no dar tantos detalles, y otras tantas veces me ha tocado quitar párrafos solo porque me digo… "hay no, se van a aburrir si escribo más conversación o así" pero creo que la dscripción detallada es la mejor forma para que el lector también pueda meterse al personaje. Jeje. Bye, espero sigas leyendo.

Naru-fan AVD: Me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso. Jeje. Pues aquí está el otro capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Sweetko: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar esta historia. Me pusiste una sonrisa en la cara al ser el primer comentario, la verdad no esperaba que nadie comentara esta historia, fue una agradable sorpresa que me dijeras que escribía bien y me motivaras a continuar. Arigatou.


	3. 2do contratiempo, ¿3er intento?

Lily: Disculpen el retraso, es que me costó mucho continuar la historia, sorry.

ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO: Aquí ya hay un cambio algo brusco en la historia con la llegada de un nuevo personaje. Creanme que es importante para poder continuarla... fue muy dificil escribir este capítulo por eso he tardado tanto, y por fin, pues... he logrado darle algo de forma, aunque hay muchos cambios de escenas y puntos de vistas de varios personajes asi que espero que no se les haga tan confuso.

Os digo que es un SASUHINA, y aunque parezca que es NARUHINA, solo quiero aclarar que no, jeje. Es solo que no me puedo imaginar que Hinata se enamore de un momento a otro de Sasuke. Así que veamos como va la historia, aunque es obvio que Sasuke si siente algo por la chica esta aún solo tiene ojos para Naruto. jeje. Pero eso va a cambiar no os preocupéis.

CAPITULO III

**Segundo Contratiempo: **¿Os recordáis que les hable sobre la consecuencia de que la carta caigan en manos equivocadas? Pues… hay muchas consecuencias.

**Importante: **Esa carta es TU vida, y si la persona que la obtenga no es de tu confianza… mínimo querrás mudarte de ciudad

**Segundo contratiempo**

-Ya… ya… - el chico de mirada ónice se encontraba parado justo a un lado acariciando afectuosamente su espalda tratando de relajarla, y tal vez eso le hubo calmado un poco, para cuando fue capaz de respirar con calma sus ojos perlas se cruzaron con los ajenos y este pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo y alejó su mano de ella como si quemara mientras carraspeaba un poco - ¿Ahora estas bien?

La Hyuuga asintió lentamente, y Sasuke suspiró aliviado casi imperceptiblemente. La chica le había dado el susto de su vida. En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que él poseía la carta, luego de mirarlo con cara de horror absoluto como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente entrando en estado de hiperventilación y sujetándose de la reja para no caer. El Uchiha primero había pensado que la chica solo estaba actuando, pero cuando vio que las rodillas se doblaban y caía al piso se dio cuenta de que no era una actuación… ¡A la bendita chica le estaba dando un ataque de asma!

"-¡_Joder…! ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! – exclamó preocupado dejándose caer a su lado de inmediato para tratar de reconfortarla o hacer algo, pero por primera vez en su vida… Sasuke Uchiha no sabía qué hacer. ¡Menuda hora para que mi sentido común se tomara unas vacaciones como las del del dobe! - ¿Dónde demonios tienes tu inhalador? – preguntó con desespero, y no fue sino cuando la chica intentó buscar en el bolsillo de su falda que se dio cuenta de que tal vez… el dichoso inhalador se encontrara allí. Con una rapidez inusitada, agarró la mano nerviosa de la chica y sin siquiera pensarlo metió la mano en el bolsillo topándose de inmediato con el objeto, para luego sacarlo y colocarlo en los labios de la joven quien lo sostuvo y presionó. _

_Casi instantáneamente comenzó a respirar con normalidad… aunque pasaron al menos un minuto con el moreno confortándola…"_

La chica le miraba entre apenada y extrañada, sus mejillas aún estaban algo rojas por el esfuerzo y el Uchiha solo logró alejarse un poco más.

Había pensado que tal vez podría aprovecharse de la situación… pero considerando lo sensible que era la chica… ahora no pensaba que fuera una buena idea…

"Rayos…" y maldijo mentalmente que su plan de chantaje hubiese quedado arruinado.

-No diré nada – dijo rotundamente sin mirar a la chica. Pasó largo rato antes de que la suave voz se dejara oír:

-¿Q-qué?

"¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Es que está sorda?" y nuevamente suspiró.

-Que no diré nada… ni a él, ni a nadie… ten – y con todo el pesar del mundo… entregó la carta a la chica quién la tomó con manos temblorosas.

-¿Ha-hablas e-en serio? – preguntó aún dudosa con ojos alucinantes, el moreno se volvió de inmediato con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que pasó desapercibida por la chica, y solo soltó un gruñido antes de salir del lugar bajo la mirada atenta de la Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga se dejó caer una vez más con las dos cartas muy resguardadas en sus manos. Aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado… eso había estado cerca… y decidió entonces bajar nuevamente hasta los salones de clases, ya que estaba segura de que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

Claro que lo que pasó luego… no se lo esperaba…

Una chica de largo cabello negro azabache sujetado en una trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura se encontraba recostada en la pared justo al frente del que era su salón, parecía estar esperando a alguien, y al parecer era a ella precisamente la que esperaba, ya que en cuanto apareció por el pasillo se sintió paralizada al ver como aquellos ojos verdes refulgieron en algo parecido al enojo, con el ceño fruncido y paso decidido se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hinata aún sin moverse, mientras como si fuera algo bastante normal "arrebataba" la carta que aún se encontraba en su mano.

-Soy Yuki y creo… que esto me pertenece – dijo seriamente y sin decir más se alejó con paso firme hasta el salón que estaba al lado del suyo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada odiosa.

"Así que… ella es Yuki" pensó Hinata, reconociendo ahora a la dueña de la carta que había tomado de forma equivocada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda. Tenten se encontraba tras de Hinata, y al parecer observó todo con mucha atención y desconfianza, tal vez pensaba que la chica Yuki le hubo hecho algo - ¿Se ha metido contigo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Si, definitivamente su amiga pensó eso.

-N-no… - negó Hinata de inmediato para tranquilizar a la castaña que aún le miraba sin creer mucho la situación – solo… solo que eso e-era de ella… y-yo lo tenía por… - la voz decayó hasta parecer un susurro – error…

-Hinata… ¿estás bien? Te pusiste pálida de pronto… ¿Hinata? – seguía preguntando la china que le miraba sin entender.

Mientras que la susodicha Hyuuga parecía ni siquiera estarle escuchando ya que se encontraba mirando la carta muy atentamente y le pareció estar viviendo un deja vú.

_"Para: Uzumaki Naruto._

_De: Himura Yuki"_

-No otra vez… - susurró con voz ida.

Tenía la carta equivocada… ¡De nuevo! ¡Yuki se había llevado la suya! Y antes siquiera de que apareciera "Sasuke" ya que estaba segura de que eso se trataba de un deja vú, la chica…

Se desmayó.

Por suerte alguien se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella y logró sostenerle a tiempo.

-¡Kiaaaaaah! ¡Hina-chan necesita ir a la enfermería! – y sin decir más el rubio la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo con una inconsciente Hinata, nadie pareció sorprenderse de todos modos, ya que al parecer, eso le pasaba con mucha frecuencia a la joven Hyuuga.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se desmayó – contestó Tenten a su novio como si fuera algo común. El mayor suspiró.

-Bueno. Supongo que Naruto se encargará – y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a la castaña se alejó a su salón de clases, no sin antes asentir a modo de saludo a la persona que segundos antes había estado con el rubio. El Uchiha devolvió el saludo y luego volvió a ver al pasillo pero ya el rubio había desaparecido.

-Despistada… - susurró el Uchiha entrando a su salón luego tal vez iría a ver a la chica…

Tal vez...

**Segundo contratiempo**

-Tsk… Kuso… - susurró la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella carta que había arrebatado de la Hyuuga no le pertenecía. Y si esa no era su carta… ¿entonces qué demonios había hecho ella con la suya? Había visto claramente como la chica de ojos perlas había corrido en dirección al Uchiha y había arrebatado su carta que era para Naruto. A un principio se sintió aliviada ya que el moreno no leyó la carta que no era para él, pero un segundo después se hubo dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y trató de ir tras la chica, y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque su querida amiga Kin le hubo "arrastrado" prácticamente para uno de los salones para mostrarles sus modelos de "cartas de amor" para su amigo Mimaru… y cuando por fin se hubo zafado de ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a la chica Hyuuga fuera de su salón.

Claro, que en esos momentos que se dio cuenta que tenía la carta equivocada, quiso correr de regreso a donde se encontraba esa chica. Y lo hubiese hecho sino fuera porque su maestro encargado llegó al salón y ella se tropezó con él.

-Tenga más cuidado por donde va… señorita Himura.

Y la sonrisa siniestra de su maestro le hizo recordar que no debía salir del salón si no quería sufrir terribles consecuencias.

-Si, Orochimaru-sensei – y sin decir más se dirigió a su asiento no sin antes protestar entre dientes.

Cuando se sentó se dio cuenta sin embargo de un muy importante detalle.

-Así que Hyuuga también ha decidido declararse a Naruto-kun ¿eh? – y sin decir más guardo la carta en su bolso.

Muy interesante…

**Segundo contratiempo...**

No tenía clases, era su hora libre de estudio, pero claro, como el chico no necesitaba estudiar de más ya que era un haz en los estudios y todo lo que escuchaba se le gravaba, allí estaba, sentado en su puesto, con su mejilla recostada sobre su mano mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta en su mano. La había encontrado justo antes de entrar a su salón en el piso, seguramente la chica la había dejado caer cuando se desmayó. Era una tonta.

-¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Qué estás mirando? – y fue Naruto el que le preguntó casualmente… claro, que cuando se habla de "casualmente" para Naruto Uzumaki, es… asomarse discretamente por el hombro del Uchiha sin que este se diera cuenta para ver lo que este esta viendo - ¡Hoe! ¿Es esa una carta de amor?

Y había estado a punto de arrebatarla de las manos del moreno si no fuera porque este le alejó justo a tiempo.

-No seas metido usuratonkashi – dijo frunciendo su ceño serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas que mire? – preguntó tratando de volver a quitársela pero una vez más el Uchiha fue más rápido y lo alejó.

-No.

-Dame…

-No.

-¿De quién es?

-No te importa.

-¡Dejame veeer!

-No.

Pero el rubio no era el ser más terco de Konoha por nada. Así que… si Sasuke pensaba que con esto iba a lograr que se olvidara del asunto, estaba equivocado.

-Oe… ¿Por qué no quieres mostrármela?

-No te incumbe – mintió el moreno.

-¿Es de alguien que no quieres que nadie se entere?

-Uhm…

-¿Es de esa chica de cabello rojo que es mayor? ¿Cómo es que se llama…? – lo pensó un tanto - ¡Ah! ¿Karin?

Y el moreno hizo un gesto de desprecio, lo último que necesitaba era que esa loca le escribiera… otra carta.

-Ah… ¿No es de Karin? ¿Entonces… es de Sakura-chan?

Otro gesto como si se hubiese tragado algo agrio. Aunque a decir verdad… la chica ya le había escrito varias cartas así que no sería descabellado.

-¿Ino? – Siguió adivinando - ¿Qué otra loca está en tu club de fans? Ah… ¿Y que tal sino es de tu club de fans? Podría ser ella… o… ella.

Y señaló a una chica con un largo cabello trenzado que se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Ella no está en tu club de fans, al menos no la había visto… pero parecía que te estaba mirando… eeeeso Sasuke… ´- y comenzó a picar al chico quién tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no golpearle en ese mismo instante. En momentos así, se preguntó por qué el chico seguía siendo su amigo. Suspiró. Aunque debía admitir que el chico no estaba tan lejos de la realidad… ya que por pura casualidad hubo señalado a la dueña de aquella carta que estaba en sus manos.

Sonrió y se dispuso a seguirla aprovechando de que tendría una hora libre y que su dobe amigo se había entretenido hablando con el Inuzuka de no sé qué cosa sobre su perro.}

**Segundo contratiempo**

-Oh demonios… - susurró la chica de cabello trenzado, Yuki debía entrar a su clase de gimnasia y no podía ir a ver a la Hyuuga quién tenía su carta, según la rubia a la que le había preguntado, la chica se encontraba en la enfermería. Suspiró. Que problemática era esa Hyuuga.

-Oye Yuki, no quiero molestarte ni nada – dijo una de sus compañeras de clases – pero el chico guapo del salón vecino te está observando.

Y la pelinegra pareció dar un respingo discretamente.

"¿Qué Naruto me está miran…?"

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba no eran unos ojos azules sino unos negros que le miraban muy fijamente.

-Uchiha – dijo a modo cansado mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Le caía tan pero tan mal el chico, más porque siempre se metía con su amado Naruto. Pero allí estaba… mirándole muy fijamente como si quisiera hablar con ella… o al menos eso parecía ya que estaba hablando con su Gai-sensei quién era su maestro de Gimnasia.

"Ni crea… ¡Yo no voy a hablar con él!"

-¡Himura! ¡El señor Uchiha desea hablar algo importante con usted!

-¡¿Ehhh? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. No, ella no quería hablar con ese odioso - ¡Ni crea! ¡Yo no voy a hablar con…!

-¡Salga! – exclamó el profesor que sabía el temperamento fuerte de la chica.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! – y fue la orden rotunda del hombre haciendo que la chica le mirara con molestia y el ceño fruncido. Dejó el balón que tenía en sus manos, la lanzó a sus compañeras y se fue bajo la mirada atenta y envidiosa de la mayoría de las chicas que estaban con ella.

**Segundo contratiempo**

**¿Tercer intento de declaración?**

Sus ojos se abrieron revelando un techo que se le hacía muy familiar… extremadamente familiar mejor dicho.

-D-de nuevo estoy en la enfermería – susurró para sí, ya se le hacía tan común estar en la enfermería que no lo veía de ninguna forma extraño ya - ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

Y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Ya despertaste-dattebayo?

Y la voz le hizo saltar (Literalmente) en la cama y sentándose con rapidez observó a su alrededor.

Allí estaba Naruto asomado por una de las aberturas de la cortina que tapaba su cama…. Y sus mejillas ardieron.

-¡Na-Na-Na…!

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja… ¿llamo a la enfermera?

-¡NO! – exclamó rápidamente alzando la voz sin darse cuenta y haciendo que los ojos le miraran aturdidos. El rostro de Hinata se tornó de un carmín brillante y con rapidez se cubrió con la cobija hasta sus mejillas dejando solo a la vista sus ojos antes de comenzar a hablar con voz tímida – ya… ya estoy bi-bien.

En serio que deseó que Naruto le haya entendido a pesar de todo. Y al parecer… así fue.

-De acuerdo… etto… - y le miró de forma dudosa - ¿Puedo pasar?

Y Hinata comenzó a temblar… Naruto quería pasar… ¡¿Estaban solos?... Hayyyyy Naruto quería estar cerca de ella… ¡Desmayarse nunca había sido tan dulce! Oh Dios… aún no le contesto. Me está mirando… debo contestarle.

La ojos perla movió con rapidez su cabeza de arriba abajo.

¡Perfecto! Ahora estoy muda.

De pronto el chico había comenzado a hablar y hablar lo que habían visto en la clase que la chica se había perdido. Y ella… solo podía escuchar… Naruto era tan vivaz, tan hiperactivo, tenía tantas cosas que decir, y ella… ella se sentía solo como una tonta a su lado.

-¡Pero no te preocupes Hina-chan! Seguro el teme podrá explicarte mejor que yo, estoy seguro de que si le pides que te explique él no se negará y…

-Na-Naruto…

La vocesita se escuchó con timidez y Naruto miró sorprendido a la peli azul cortando de inmediato su monólogo.

-¿Si… Hinata? – preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa y con interés a lo que la chica se sintió enrojecer una vez más.

Era su oportunidad para decirle lo que desde hace tanto tiempo había sentido por él… era su oportunidad.

-Yo… yo que-que-quería decirte… - bueno… la primera frase la logró decir, y la atención del rubio era totalmente de ella – que… que… tu-tu-tu…

Los ojos azules estaban muy fijos en ella, Hinata tomó aire, dispuesta a decirlo, esta vez si funcionaría…

-¡HOLAAAAAA!

¿O no?

La cortina se había abierto bruscamente y en ella se encontraba…

-¿Yu-Yuki? – solo la había visto una vez pero ya tenía ese rostro gravado en su mente después de todo… ella fue la causante de su desmayo… ¡La causante de su desmayo! - ¡Aaaaah! – y diciendo esto la señaló con un dedo.

Naruto era el único que se encontraba en medio de ambas personas mirando todo de una a otra, de una a otra. La peli azul tenía una expresión de horror en la cara y la recién llegada una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó el chico rubio sin comprender nada de las reacciones.

-¡NO!/¡SI! – fue la respuesta de ambas al mismo tiempo. Hinata había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ya que en realidad ella solo conocía el nombre de la chica, sin embargo la tal Yuki parecía tener otras intenciones.

-Más o menos… - habló la pelinegra sonriendo mientras aclaraba la situación – Mucho gusto, Soy Yuki Himura y soy amiga de Hinata – se presentó al rubio que tomó la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

Hinata miraba todo extrañada.

"¿Amigas? ¿Se está presentando a Naruto? ¿Amigas?..."

-¿Qué… qué? – la chica que aún estaba en cama estaba comenzando a marearse.

-Ya veo que estás mejor Hina-chan… - ¿_Hina-chan? - _estaba tan preocupada – y diciendo esto se acercó a la chica y se sentó al lado de su cama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Hinata le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

¡Pero si ella no conocía a esa chica!

-Etto… si quieren puedo retirarme… - comenzó a decir el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡NO!/¡SI! – ¿_Otra vez?, _Fue el pensamiento de Hinata que miró todo sin comprender. Ella había dicho nuevamente "no" pero la recién llegada dijo que "Si", hayyy… esto le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

-Necesitamos hablar – fue lo único que dijo Yuki haciendo que Naruto le mirara extrañado, pero luego salió. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse. Y se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos.

-E-etto… - fue lo que dijo Hinata antes de callarse bruscamente ante la mirada que le dirigió la nueva chica. La sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una expresión seria. Ahora sí que se parecía a la chica que había visto aquella mañana y que había arrebatado su carta.

¡Su carta!, Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-Así que te gusta Naruto ¿eh? - fue lo que dijo haciendo que los ojos perlas se abrieran impresionados – Pues… te tengo una noticia Hina-chan… a mí también me gusta Naruto.

Y la boca de Hinata se abrió impresionada. ¿Por qué le decía aquello a ella?

-Te lo digo por qué quiero que sepas que no te dejaré el camino tan fácil – _Oh ya me estaba preguntando – _Tampoco espero que tu me dejes el camino fácil.

"¿Qué significará eso?" Hinata le miró sin comprender.

-Solo… hay que hacer la promesa de que si Naruto se enamora de alguna de nosotras es sin actuación y sin decirle nada ¿de acuerdo? La única condición es que hay que conquistar a Naruto sin dejar de ser nosotras mismas, nada de cartas, ni mandados con otras personas ya que vemos que no nos ha salido muy bien que se diga, ahora solo… encuentro directo. A la primera que Naruto se le declare será la ganadora. Y la otra simplemente se retirará ¿has entendido?

La peli azul asintió más que nada por instinto.

-Seamos unas buenas rivales en el amor. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Y Hinata estrechó la mano que la chica le ofrecía para luego verla levantarse del lugar.

-Aquí tienes – y le entregó una carta. Hinata le miró con sorpresa. ¡Esa era su carta!

-¡E-espera! ¡Yo-Yo tengo tu carta por aq…! – comenzó a buscarla por toda su ropa pero no dio con ella. ¿Dónde diablos está la carta?

-¿Mi carta? No te preocupes ya me la entregaron.

Y sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a una Hinata aún con expresión aturdida. Bajó su mirada a la carta y sonrió. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin la tenía! ¡Nunca más volvería a perderla! ¡Y por supuesto que se olvidaría de esas tonterías de las cartas!

-¡Oe…! ¿Ha-ha dicho que se la han entregado? – y se colocó un dedo tiernamente en la comisura de sus labios a forma pensativa, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso?

**Segundo contratiempo**

**¿Tercer intento de declaración fallido?**

-Y entonces entró esa chica toda extraña a la habitación… - estaba explicando el rubio a Sasuke quién escuchaba todo atentamente. Ya habían terminado las clases de aquel día e iban camino a casa – era muy extraña en verdad, y nunca supe que era lo que Hina-chan me iba a decir… parecía algo importante…

-¿Y como se llamaba esa chica? – preguntó el moreno para decir algo.

-Ah… uhm… creo que era Yuki Himura.

Y Sasuke medio sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Eh… Sasuke… ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿La conoces acaso?

Hinata salía de la enfermería, ya la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido y ella solo se cambió de zapatos observando el lugar donde estaban todos los casilleros, observó el que ella había creído que era el de Naruto y una vez más se volvió a preguntar el por qué ahora era el de Uchiha. Suspiró. Todo estaba siendo tan extraño.

Primero tanta equivocación por su carta, ni pensar que eso había pasado apenas aquella mañana, había perdido todo el día en la enfermería, cuando llegara a casa tendría que ponerse al tanto con las clases de aquel día.

Aunque aún tenía curiosidad del por qué la chica había llegado tan normal a la enfermería, inconsciente le había interrumpido... justo al momento de su declaración... ¿Se podría decir que ese había sido su tercer intento fallido?.

Bueno, trató de no deprimirse por eso. Después de todo... no era como si la chica hubiese aparecido allí a propósito...

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Y qué se supone que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo Uchiha? _

_La chica lucía bastante molesta por haber sido sacada de su clase, aunque se tratara de él que quisiera hablar con ella. _

_-¿Qué no puedo buscar tener una conversación en familia? _

_-Tú nunca me has buscado para hablar desde que llegué a la ciudad – bufó la chica – y no nos llevamos tan bien tampoco. No vamos a empezar ahora. _

_E iba a irse sino fuera porque el chico dijo algo que le llamó bastante la atención. _

_-¡Bien! Supongo que no querrás "esto" tampoco. _

_¡¿A caso eso era su carta?_

_-¿Cómo lo has…? – e iba a tomarla si el pelinegro no lo hubiese quitado de su alcance. _

_-No tan rápido, ¿Estás segura que no quieres escuchar lo que te quiero decir? _

_Y la chica mordió sus labios a modo contradictorio. _

_-Habla – dijo por fin sin quitar su mirada del sobre. _

_-Como sabrás… no eres la única interesada en el dobe, Hinata también tuvo la misma idea que tú de revelarle sus sentimientos – Yuki le miró sin comprender – y entre ella y tú… créeme que Hinata tiene muchas más posibilidades de que sean aceptados sus sentimientos. _

_-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué me dices esto? _

_-Pues… si has llegado a este extremo – movió la carta – supongo que te interesará mucho el dobe, así que… es solo para ayudarte un poco. _

_-¿Sabes que? No te creo. _

_-Bien – el chico sonrió - supongo que tampoco me creerás cuando te diga de que en estos momentos Naruto está en la enfermería con Hinata y que ella no tardará en revelarle sus sentimientos ¿no? _

_La chica le miró por unos segundos sin hacer nada, y todo fue tan rápido que Sasuke en esos momentos comprendió el por qué la chica era la mejor de su salón en gimnasia. En tres segundos ya Yuki estaba de camino a la enfermería corriendo con la carta que le había arrebato. _

_Sasuke sonrió. Ella haría el trabajo por él._

FIN FLASH BACK

-¡¿Qué esa chica es tu prima? – exclamó la voz del chico más hiperactivo de Konoha. Pero Sasuke en ningún momento detuvo su paso.

**Segundo contratiempo**

**¿Tercer intento de declaración fallido?**

-¿Qué tal fue tu día?

Su hermano le miraba con la eterna sonrisa en su rostro y ella solo se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante.

-Bien – fue lo único que contestó antes de ver por la ventana. El pelinegro le miró divertido.

-Se nota.

-Hablé con Sasuke – y eso si había captado la atención del mayor – fue amable.

Y no siguieron hablando. El moreno sonrió, era agradable saber que al menos sus primos volvían a estrechar lazos.

**Segundo contratiempo**

**¿Tercer intento de declaración fallido?**

-¡¿Y es hermana de Sai?

-Dobe… Si vas a seguir gritando todo lo que yo te diga no te voy a volver a decir más nada. ¿Entendido?

**Conclusión: **

**Aún en el día 3. ¡Todo un total fracaso! Más por qué pasé la mitad del día inconsciente y mi tercer intento no resultó a pesar de que tuve la oportunidad perfecta. **

**Consecuencia. Hubo dos consecuencias: la primera… Terminé en la enfermería…! ¿Por qué? ¡Por una carta!, Prometan que no dirán a nadie eso. Es vergonzoso. La segunda… Por culpa de una carta, ahora tengo una rival en el amor (¿?) **

**Lo que aprendí. Jamás… pero jamás de los jamases volver a usar una carta para declararse, deberían venir con una advertencia o algo así. O un manual de que hacer cuando caiga en manos equivocadas. ¡Las cartas son peligrosas!**

**Pensamiento final: ¡Hoe! ¿Alguien me podría decir que se supone que se debe hacer cuando se tiene una Rival en el amor? Yo aún estoy aturdida. **

FIN CAPITULO III.

Gracias a todas las que comentaron! *-* me han hecho super feliz! estoy algo nerviosa con este cap ya que con la llegada del nuevo personaje como que se desvió un poco la cosa, pero os prometo que trataré de ir con respecto a la trama orginal. jeje.

Aquí van las respuesta a los anónimos, ya me pongo a responder los privados. :)

TIFF: Me alegra mucho que te motivaras a comentar, :) la verdad es que mientras más comenten más animo me da para publicar, jeje, por eso me obligué a hacerlo hoy aunque espero que les guste el resultado. jeje.

Gabby: Jejeje, ya habrás notado que no es casualidad que siempre le pase las cosas con Sasuke. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, la idea era hacerla algo graciosa, xD ahora las preguntas que habrá que hacerse es que se trae Sasuke con todo lo que está haciendo. jeje.

0White-Rose0: Hayyy! espero que este cap no te enrede más, (aunque tengo la sospecha de que si lo va a hacer) jeje, lo siento nena, en serio que me encantaría hacer que esos dos se juntasen, pero mientras Hina tenga esa obsesion por Naruto, dudo mucho que eso pase a menos que no quiera que sea más irreal (aunque debo admitir que lo que pasa en este fic es totalmente alejado de la realidad) jeje, vamos a ver lo que el futuro le espera a Hina entonces. Espero que al menos te de curiosidad para continuar leyendo la historia.


	4. Cambio de táctica ¿Planes de conquista?

**Lily: Bueno chicos, sé que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto sin actualizar la historia, espero que aún así dejen de lado el odio hacía mí, y ojalá disfruten del capítulo. xD tal vez esté algo oxidada después de tanto tiempo sin escribir. Pero igual, espero no haberle perdido el sentido a la historia y que les guste. **

**Sobre el capítulo: **Se comienza a ver sólo un poco el cambio de Hinata hacia Sasuke. Recordemos que a la chica aún no le gusta el muchacho y está ilusionada con el rubio. Además, que aún no sabemos - o él cree que no sabemos xD - cuales son los sentimientos de Sasuke. Pero os aseguro que en el próximo cap los compensaré más.

**DEDICO EL CAP A GABIIZ**, por los reviewns que me dejó con la esperanza de que retomara el fic! (Fui muy mala por haceros esperar tanto), Por.. por haberlo leído tanto... por por... por imprimirlo (que honor T;T) por sus palabras tan tiernas, por TODO, Gracias nena, ojala te guste esta conti! Espero no decepcionarte!

**Aclaración: **

**"**_Todo lo que se encuentre en cursiva son recuerdos" _

**Capítulo 4.**

IV

***Cambio de táctica. ¿CONQUISTARLO? (Primera Parte)***

**Táctica: **Para conquistar a un chico, primero, debes buscar algo que tengas en común con él, algo que sea tu tema de conversación, algo que le interese, tu... "carnada", por así decirlo. Y luego... desarrollar tu estrategia en torno a ello.

**Sólo hay que tomar en cuenta que:…** no todo sale como uno lo espera.

***Paso 1: Fabricar la carnada***

**Estrategia infalible para conquistar a un chico: **Si estamos buscando algo que llame la atención masculina, no hay error en un mínimo detalle. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que un chico se conquista por el estómago. Voy a probar intentándolo. No soy mala cocinera, por suerte.

_-Na-Na-Naruto-kun – susurró de forma tímida Hinata al rubio, el cual se encontraba distraido comiendo una barquilla que se había comprado. Estaban en el receso y era común verle disfrutar de algún dulce luego de comer. _

_-¿Eh? ¡ah! Eres tu Hinata ¿Qué hay? – preguntó de forma casual dándole una lengueteada a uno de los bordes por donde se escurría el líquido blanco del mantecado. _

_-Só-solo quería invitarte mañana a-a-a almorzar conmigo, yo-yo he estado practicando unos platillos nue-nuevos y me gustaría ver tu-tu-tu opinión al respecto – dijo con las mejillas coloradas y las manos juntas. _

_-¿Oh de verdad? ¿Seré algo así como tu provador de bocadillos? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de ilusión. _

_-Sí, sí, claro – contestó con rapidez la chica feliz del entusiasmo del blondo. _

_-¡Pues por supuesto que acepto Hinata! _

_La chica no podía estar más feliz, había aceptado. Naruto había aceptado almorzar con ella. ¡Solos! Casi podía imaginarse los dos juntos, sentados en una manta floreada, viendo el paisaje… _

***Paso 1: Fabricar la carnada***

La Hyuuga suspiró con las mejillas rojizas y con una sonrisa boba. Tan solo imaginar el escenario que tendrían Naruto y ella le hacía sentir tan feliz.

-¿En que estás pensando? – preguntó la voz de su madre haciéndole bajar de su nube. Es cierto. No estaba sola.

-¡En-En nada! – exclamó colorada apretando su delantal.

-Uhm… es mejor que apagues la estufa – comentó la mujer viendo que precisamente la chica había descuidado por completo la cocina.

-¡Ahhhhhh! – la peliazul se sobresaltó y volvió a sus asuntos. No podía estarse distrayendo o sino quemaría la comida para Naruto-kun. Y no podía permitírselo.

***Paso 1: ¿Fabricar la carnada?***

**Si no sabes cocinar… tal vez no tengas mucho éxito.**

En una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad. Una chica luchaba por su vida en la cocina. Una lucha que parecía perdida contra la estufa que estaba empeñada en quemarle todo lo que hacía.

-Señorita… - comenzó a decir una chica con traje de moza que le miraba algo/ muy preocupada – pero no tiene que hacer la comida yo con gusto lo haré por uste…

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Qué tan dificil puede ser el hacer una estúpida tortilla?! ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! – gritó por sexta vez mientras revolvía con fuerza los huevos haciendo que la mitad de ellos cayeran en la cocina causando un completo desastre en los alrededores. Ya estaba harta de hacer la operación una y otra y otra vez y luego de fallar lamentablemente con el arroz que había quemado completamente. Se había dicho que tenía que hacer al menos la estúpida tortilla. Después de todo. Ya le había dicho a Naruto que lo haría. No podría retractarse y decir que no había llevado nada al día siguiente.

…**..*Paso 1: ¿Fabricar la carnada?*….**

_Conocía todo lo que el rubio hacía a la hora del almuerzo, después de todo no lo había estado siguiendo… digo vigilando…. Digo… observando desde el año pasado por nada. Había encontrado un árbol que casualmente quedaba cerca de donde el rubio almorzaba y siempre se iba a comer sentada en una de sus ramas para así poder observar al chico en silencio. Parecía algo loco, pero tan solo verle comer mientras conversaba con sus amigos le hacía sentir tan feliz. Ese era su pequeño secreto, y que nadie le dijera que estaba loca o por Kami-sama le daría un puñetazo. Y bueno, ese día parecía ser un almuerzo como cualquier otro del rubio el que se había ido a comprar un helado y había vuelto, mientras que el tonto de su primo Sasuke se hubo ido cuando apareció "ella"… la mosquita muerta que quería robarle a su rubio. ¡No era justo! Se estaba aprovechando de que conocía al rubio desde antes para hablarle. Y, bueno… le estaba diciendo que le haría el almuerzo. ¡A no! ¡eso si que no! Si ella quería presumir de sus cualidades culinarias ella también lo haría. _

_-¡Yo también llevaré almuerzo! – exclamó la pelinegra con voz fuerte haciendo que todos se volvieran sorprendidos a donde ella estaba y descubrieran su escondite secreto. "Demonios!" pensó al verse descubierta. _

_-Oe… ¿No eres tú la prima del teme? _

_Y la aclaración del rubio le tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Entonces si sabía quién era? Hayyy… podría saltar de felicidad. Pero, no Yuki, no es el momento de dejarse llevar por esos ojos tan azules que te hipnotizan y esa sonrisa tan brillante que… ¡no, no es el momento!_

_-Sí, sí soy yo – comentó mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol. _

_-Oh, eso fue impresionante. _

_-Gra-gracias – contestó sonrojándose mientras se mordía el labio. Ella no era tímida para nada, pero con Naruto, no sabía porque siempre se le hacía un bloqueo mental. _

_-¿Dices que-que llevarás el almuerzo? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad haciendo que la chica de pronto se acordara porque había hecho todo eso. _

_-¡Ah! Claro que lo llevaré. Llevaré almuerzo y… y… Naruto también va a probarlo. _

_-Pero… Tú no eres de nuestro curso ¿Si puedes ir? _

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuups… un muy pequeño e importante detalle que había pasado por alto cuando decidió decir eso. Tonta tonta tonta. Se dijo dándose golpes en la cabeza… pero claro, en su mente… definitivamente ¿En que estaba pensando?_

***Paso 1: ¿Fabricar la carnada?***

No quería admitirlo pero le debía una grande a su primo sino fuera por él…

-Pero señorita insisto… - comentó la sirvienta haciendo que Yuki le mirara con ojos matadores, le había roto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡No! ¡Esa Hyuuga hará comida ella misma! ¡Yo debo hacerlo! ¡No dejaré que ella se lleve todo el crédito por ser una buena cocinera! ¡yo también puedo hacerlo! – exclamó. Pero diez segundos después una vez más una voluta de humo salió disparada cuando abrió la sartén donde estaba cocinando los aliños - ¡Oh por todos los... cof cof! – exclamó pero la tos le invadió por inhalar el humo.

-Deja que Naomi te ayude Yuki, no quiero comer tu comida quemada mañana – dijo un chico el cual solo había ido a la cocina en busca de un vaso de jugo. Abrió el frigorífico, extrajo el jugo y se fue alejando de la cocina.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡No seas idiota! ¡mi comida quedará deliciosa!

-Naomi, hazme el almuerzo de mañana.

-¡No! Yo dije que te la llevaría. Así que…

-Yo fui el que te invite, y si quieres envenenas al dobe, pero a mí no me vas a envenenar ¿Entendido? – comentó mientras subía las escaleras.

***Paso 1: Fabricar la carnada***

_De seguro la tonta de su prima de un momento a otro diría una estupidez, fue lo primero que pensó el chico cuando la vio parada al frente de Naruto y Hinata. Suspiró, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escuchó la pregunta del rubio supo que estaba en lo correcto. _

_-Yo la invité – dijo casualmente el moreno al llegar a su lado. _

_-¿De verdad? – dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo con mirada aturdida, Naruto y Hinata miraron a la morena sin comprender y la tercera se recompuso con rapidez. _

_-Ehm… si sí, claro, él me invitó. Jejeje… - rió nerviosamente. _

_Sasuke suspiró exasperado y miró al rubio el cual lucía como si estuviese pensando en un acertijo extremadamente difícil y se fijo en un detalle. _

_-Hey dobe… _

_-¿Ehm? – preguntó el rubio mirándole extrañado. _

_-Se te derritió el helado. _

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – gritó el rubio primero sorprendido y luego arrepentido – mi dulce, rico y preciado helado. _

_Uuuuhm… definitivamente su prima y el dobe harían buena pareja. _

_-Tontos – murmuró. _

***Paso: ¿Fabricar la carnada?***

La chica finalmente había terminado su almuerzo y lo había colocado en varios _obentos_. Tal vez se había pasado al cocinar seis platillos diferentes, pero el menos Naruto tendría de donde escoger, y si era su suerte, podría conquistarle. Le hubiese gustado que hubiesen sido solo Naruto y ella, pero dadas las circunstancias también estarían Sasuke y Yuki (quien resultó ser su prima), bueno, no todo podría ser perfecto, tan solo tendría que hacer lo mejor posible y rogar porque ella y el rubio tuvieran un momento a solas, y que Naruto por fin se fijara en ella.

-¡Hinata! ¿Ya has terminado? ¡Es tarde!

-Si mamá – contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sólo debía tener fe. Si su amor era verdadero, estaba segura que Kami-sama le daría alguna oportunidad con el rubio dueño de su corazón.

***Paso 2: Citarse en un ambiente idóneo***

**¿Cómo se puede hacer? Fácil! Aprovechar una salida entre amigos, un almuerzo común en la escuela, o más sencillo aún, un viaje escolar!: **Tenemos un viaje este fin de semana al campo, un lugar muy romántico, perfecto para demostrarle a Naruto que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

*Al día siguiente…..*

Hinata se encontraba a las 7 en punto, tal y como acordado en la plaza frente a la secundaria, tal y como acordado con el profesor, alguno de sus compañeros de clases ya se encontraban allí, saludó a Tenten quién no dudó en acercarse a ella y a Neji, Hinata había invitado a su primo, después de todo podrían llevar a un familiar con ellos. Observó quienes más habían llegado, vio a Kiba con su perro Akamaru (este estaba feliz por poderlo llevar al paseo) Shino estaba al lado de kiba luciendo sus misteriosos lentes, Ino y Sakura discutían como siempre, y extrañamente… Sasuke estaba sin ellas sentado bajo un árbol con unos audífonos en sus orejas y… ¡¿Me-Me está mirando?!

Y Hinata casi al instante volvió la mirada atemorizada por esos oscuros ojos acusadores.

¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! Aunque… tal vez solo quiera que lo salude.

Y pensando eso alzó una de sus manos en señal de saludo en dirección al moreno pero este ni se inmutó, ni le devolvió el saludo.

"Creído" murmuró Hinata medio molesta.

Algo que los desconcertó a todos los presentes pasó con suma rapidez, una mancha oscura pasó con gran velocidad por su lado sobresaltándole de sobremanera y a otros cuantos también, muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron oír y la causante de esto se recostó del árbol en donde estaba el Uchiha, no se trataba de nadie más que de Yuki, la prima del chico que trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Tú… tú… tú… - exclamaba mientras respiraba con dificultad con la cabeza gacha - ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME ESPERASTE IMBESIL?!

-Te tardabas un montón de tiempo – respondió con simpleza el moreno. Mientras los demás observaban la escena sorprendidos.

-¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que correr para llegar hasta acá!

-Tres Kilómetros – contesto con simpleza cerrando los ojos con descaro. La chica se le quedó mirando con enojo.

-¡Ya te daré tus tres kilómetros! – exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo pero el profesor la detuvo a tiempo.

-Jovencita, si recurre a la violencia no se le permitirá ir al viaje. – la joven de cabello negro pareció estarse debatiendo si valía la pena perder su viaje por golpear al chico y un segundo después bajó su brazo. El hombre pareció sonreír – De acuerdo, todos suban al autobús, en cinco minutos saldremos.

***Posible contratiempo ante un plan perfecto: Que el chico en cuestión no vaya al viaje***

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Y Naruto?!

Hinata vio a su alrededor preocupada, en ningún momento había visto una cabellera rubia. Y al ver a la Uchiha notó que esta hacía lo mismo, era obvio que Naruto no se encontraba entre la multitud. Todos se montaron y más que rápido el autobús comenzó a moverse.

-Es-Espere – le dijo Hinata al profesor desesperada – Na-Naruto-kun no…

El profesor le miró comprendiendo.

-Tal parece que Naruto se perderá el viaje, no podemos esperar más.

¡No! Eso no podría ser! Entonces… todo lo que hizo… Naruto.

-¡ESPEREEEEEN! – una voz proveniente del exterior le hizo a Hinata sobresaltar. Ese era… ¡Naruto! Hinata sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que era el rubio quien se encontraba corriendo tras el autobús - ¡NO ME DEJEN DATTEBAYOOOO!

-¡Paren el autobús! – exclamó una voz de chica que sonaba autoritaria. El chofer lo hizo y Naruto enseguida se subió a este respirando con dificultad y dejándose caer en el primer asiento que encontró.

-¡Dios… por- por poco me quedo…! ¡Ah! Hola Hina-chan! – y saludó a la chica que iba a su lado y la cual lucía totalmente colorada. ¡Naruto se había sentado a su lado! ¡No podía ser verdad!

-Ho-Ho-Hola Naruto-kun – y el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa radiante que pareció iluminar todo el autobús.

Ese día comenzaba maravillosamente.

¡Claro que ni Hinata ni Naruto se dieron cuenta de los dos pares de ojos oscuros que los miraban con enojo!

***Paso 2: Citarse en un ambiente idóneo***

****OTRO posible contratiempo que podría ocurrir: **La idea era disfrutar de un hermoso paisaje con Naruto… claro que como dije… las cosas no son siempre como uno se espera******

El sonido de las aves de color negro saliendo de sus escondites en los árboles se hicieron presente mientras que un grupo de chicos con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, y otros como cierto Uchiha que tenían un tic nervioso en la ceja se bajaban del autobús.

-¡Bienvenidos al hermoso parque Reymont! – exclamó el profesor con alegría a unos alumnos en shock ya que lo que tenían ante sus ojos era…

-¡Profesor esto es una porquería! – exclamó el chico con el perro, el cual se encontraba más cerca de él.

-Creímos que nos iba a traer a un hermoso paisaje profesor ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Sakura luciendo decepcionada y no era para menos.

Hinata sentía su hermoso sueño del paisaje desvanecerse. Porque en vez de una hermosa y verde pradera rodeada de hermosos árboles Sakura de la temporada o algo por el estilo, se encontraban ante lo que parecía ser una colina empinada llena de rocas y tierra seca, era solo al pie de la colina que había una basta cantidad de árboles (la mayoría marchitos) marcando un camino zigzagueante que se perdía a lo que parecía el interior del monte, los colores no tenían vida, y los árboles se veían como un montón de enredaderas, troncos sin más. El suelo totalmente seco, no sabía como rayos habían podido crecer esos árboles, o remedo de ellos, y a medida que seguía subiendo podía divizarse en la cima una cabaña... también deprimente.

-Pues, ustedes que creen que es esto? – preguntó el profesor como si fuera obvio lo que veían – estamos aquí para aprender, no para divertirnos, hace treinta años este era un lugar sumamente turístico, pero miren lo que ocasionó la tala de árboles, y la inexperta mano del hombre este lugar se ha vuelto imposible para la siembra y tampoco puede usarse para la construcción, aquí vemos lo que causa la contaminación, la falta de reciclaje por la cantidad de árboles que se talaron y nunca…

La Hyuuga de verdad pensó que la habían engañado. y no era la única. Todos pensaban que irían a un bonito lugar… era bueno aprender pero…

-Y por eso, ¿Ven aquella pequeña cabaña a la cima de la montaña? Ahí es donde iremos para ver todo el daño que ha causado la mano del hombre.

Las palabras del profesor causaron varias exclamaciones de protestas. ¡Ese monte era demasiado alto! ¡Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa! Ella… ella nunca podría…

-Los que quieran perder la nota del paseo, bien pueden quedarse aquí abajo a esperar que volvamos en la tarde.

Y con eso, todos decidieron que irían, después de todo, sus calificaciones estarían en riesgo sino asistían. Se colocaron todas las cosas al hombro y Hinata comenzó a arrepentirse de llevar tanta comida, su bolso estaba sumamente pesado.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien? – preguntó su primo quien le vio tomar su maleta.

-Si, si, claro…

-Déjame que yo…

-No, no, tranquilo, yo lo llevo, igual no pesa nada. – mintió riendo, no quería admitir por qué había llevado tanta comida – ve con Tenten, parece que necesita ayuda.

Y viendo como su primo se alejaba a donde estaba la china, ella aprovecho de buscar al rubio con la mirada, el chico estaba junto con Sasuke y con su brillante sonrisa. Hinata se sintió atraída hacia él como siempre pasaba. Estaba segura que si iba a su lado, bien podría tomar un poco de su energía.

-¡Entonces subamos dattebayo! – exclamó alzando su puño. Los otros chicos sonrieron.

*****VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUES******

**Paso 3: Estar a solas. **

**Se supone que ya se encuentran disfrutando del "hermoso" cof cof. Paisaje, entonces trata de situarte en todo momento "casualmente a su lado"**

-Agua… agua… no puedo dattebayo… no puedo… sigan sin mí….- decía el rubio agonizando en una de las rocas de forma melodramática mientras los demás chicos se reían – pero antes… antes… denme un espejo… solo mi imagen podrá devolverme la fuerza que necesito… - de pronto el rubio se levantó de un salto y apuntó al Uchiha de forma acusatoria – ¡Así es como estarás en cuestión en unos minutos teme! ¿Verdad Yuki?

-Jajajajaja… ¡te olvidaste del cabello! – comentó la chica haciendo una amenaza con su puño – y denme acondicionador, nadie puede verme sin mi peinado de cacatúa…

-jajajajaja – la carcajada de Naruto no se hizo esperar. Ambos lucían tan felices juntos.

Y Hinata realmente estaba sufriendo. No era fácil ver al chico que te gusta y a tu "rival" llevándose tan bien, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y sentía algo de envidia de ella, era tan natural, tan bromista, parecía… desenvolverse muy bien en público. Algo que ella, Hinata, nunca haría.

Otro que no estaba para nada contento por ser tomado como objeto de burla de esos dos era el tan nombrado Uchiha, que no dudó ni dos segundos en darles unos zapes en la cabeza a ambos.

-¡TEME! – gritaron ambos chicos sobándose el lugar lastimado.

-Tan poca vida tienen que deben usarme como objeto de conversación – les dijo, haciendo que ambos le miraran enojados.

-No te creas tanto Teme – contestó el rubio haciéndose el rudo – vamos Yuki, no dejaré que sigas conviviendo con este amargado, necesitas conocer a gente normal, te presentare a unos amigos que…

Y hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el rubio se alejó tomando (o más bien jalando) de la mano a la Uchiha quien por el contacto con la mano ajena se sonrojó, más no se soltó.

-¡Cla-Claro! – dijo sonriendo a la mar de feliz y pasando por al lado de Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun – susurró Hinata viéndole irse con la muchacha a donde se encontraba el grupo de chicos unos metros más delante de ellos.

**Paso 3: Estar a solas. **

***Posible contratiempo del paso 3: **Tal vez te quedes sola con la persona que menos esperas*

Pasado cuarenta minutos de camino la peli azul se comenzó a dar cuenta de que los demás estaban marchando mucho más rápido que ella, el camino solo era un poco inclinado, y parecía que lo complicado sería al pasar la primera cabaña, Kakashi (que iba frente al grupo guiándolos) les había dicho que habían dos cabañas, la primera indicaba la mitad del camino, y la segunda la llegada, y el camino iba a empinarse más cuando pasaran el puente de la primera cabaña. Y lamentablemente, Sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse ¡Y ni siquiera era la mitad del camino! Todos estaban realmente dispersos, ella se había quedado entre el último grupo, y el que iba más adelantado tal vez le llevara quince o veinte minutos.

Tuvo que detenerse y sostenerse de una de las rocas… pero no podía, debía darse prisa, y sintiendo terror al ver que ya el último grupo de chicos ya iba muy alejados de ella, trató de levantarse con fuerza, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en el tobillo le hizo detenerse y morderse el labio para no gritar. Esto no podía estarle pasando. Al subir la mirada ya todos se estaban desapareciendo al cruzar en el camino.

"¿Por qué… por qué debo ser alguien tan débil?" se preguntó mientras lágrimas de frustración se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz que le hizo sobresaltar y abrir los ojos con sorpresa. A su lado izquierdo a tan solo dos metros se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha se había sentado en el suelo como tomando el sol y se había colocado la gorra de manera que le cubriera los ojos.

-¿Qué… que haces…? – volvió a mirar arriba, ya sus compañeros no se divisaban en ningún lugar - ¿Por qué no vas con los demás? – preguntó aturdida.

-Decidí quedarme a descansar un rato, a ver si así me alejo un poco del dobe y de mi prima antes de que cometa asesinato – dijo con simpleza. Luego se levantó la gorra y la observó fijamente - ¿Estás bien? Parece que te lastimaste.

-No fue nada – dijo rápidamente recordando que había estado a punto de llorar y limpiándose las lágrimas con rudeza. Mientras trataba de ponerse en pie una vez más, pero el peso de la mochila le hizo volver a caer y el dolor en su tobillo no era lo mejor.

El peso que sentía en su espalda se alivió de pronto. Y al volver la vista se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha lo estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Qué cosas llevas aquí? ¿Te pensabas mudar a la montaña? - preguntó de forma burlona quitándole la mochila. Las mejillas de la peli azul se colorearon.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es solo que… es solo que…! – comenzó a decir pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa coherente.

-Vale, entonces lo llevaré yo.

-¡No! – se rehusó enseguida la chica. Levantándose de golpe y tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pierna.

-¿Sabes? Cualquier otra chica estaría encantada en que le ayude a llevar sus cosas – habló con petulancia el moreno pero en seguida la respuesta le hizo borrar su sonrisa.

-Pues sería mejor si ayudaras a alguna de ellas ¿No crees? – contestó la chica enojada. De verdad le irritaba que alguien pudiese ser tan insoportable como lo era el Uchiha, ella nunca había odiado a alguien, pero creía que nadie era como aquel moreno de insoportable. No tenía ni idea como una persona tan buena como Naruto pudiese tener a un chico tan arrogante como lo era Uchiha Sasuke como mejor amigo. Ese sería uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad.

-Vamos – fue simplemente la respuesta del moreno. Y Hinata creyó que de verdad no había visto esa imperceptible sombra lastimada por un segundo en el chico. Tal vez, fue algo maleducada con él, tal vez, solo quería ayudarla... por ser amable... aunque, pensaba que lo más probable era que se fuese quedando descansando. No podía haber otra razón. ¿Por qué la habría de todos modos?

_FLASH BACK. POV'S SASUKE_

_El rubio estaba a la mar de entretenido hablando con su prima cuando entonces notó un pequeño detalle, la Hyuuga comenzaba a caminar cada vez más lento a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el resto de los chicos incluído el profesor (se imaginaba) estaban entretenidos con el paisaje. cabía agregar que no estaba tan mal el lugar después de todo. Pero la Hyuuga... se estaba quedando cada vez más lejos, así que el pelinegro se aprovechó de su condición física para llegar a los cinco minutos donde se encontraba su profesor explicándole la situación de la chica. _

_-Puedo quedarme con ella... - se ofreció de pronto tratando de lucir indiferente ante aquello - y así no se perdería y tampoco tendría que forzarse a ir más rápido. _

_El profesor se quedó pensando unos minutos... _

_-Me parece muy buena idea Sasuke - sonrió - y así puedes relacionarte más con una compañera. Jiji - un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke. _

_"Pervertido" pensó para luego darse vuelta y devolverse en el camino. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Conclusión: **Y esta es la forma como se pueden arruinar **TODOS **los planes, incluso los que están por venir.

**Concejo:** Esto de querer actuar por medio de una planificación nunca funciona, es mejor ver lo que te espera día a día, si planeas mucho, las cosas pueden fallarte lamentablemente decepcionándote.

**Consecuencia: **Me alejé más de él, y me quedé con la persona que menos me agrada en el instituto. Debe ser algo así como el Karma. O no sé.

**Lo que aprendí: **Tal vez, las primeras impresiones de una persona, no son las correctas, aun si me alejé de Naruto, he descubierto que al parecer Sasuke no es tan malo y yo fui injusta con él por tratarle de forma tan indiferente.

**Pensamiento final: **¡Estúpida conciencia!

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

**El próximo Cap:**

**1) Sabremos si le funciona a Hinata (y a Yuki) lo de conquistar a un chico por el estómago. xD**

**2) Sabremos si Yuki logró hacer algo comestible para Naruto. **

**3) Sabremos quién de las dos (Hinata o Yuki) conquista a Naruto. **Recordemos que Hinata en esta historia (siempre ha estado enamorada del rubio) habra que ver como cambia su opinión con respecto a Sasuke.

**4) Por último es próximo cap será... tatatatataaaa... EL FINAL.** xD sí chicas. como lo leen. Ya sé como quiero que termine la historia (algunos me matarán cuando asesine a Hinata pero... jejeje, bromeo bromeo), lo que quiero decir es que ya tengo todo claro en mi mente-y casi terminado en un documento-. pensé que iba a escribir más pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario alargarlo más en realidad. De todas formas, había dicho que este sería un fic corto. Así que, sólo haré el capítulo final... y un epílogo. Espero sacarlo todo esta semana.

**A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWNS! Mil Gracias! :)**Siempre que entraba a esta página (por nostalgia) y los leía se me removía la conciencia. :( pero hay que tomar en cuenta que no todo es como uno quisiera y así queramos escribir, hay asuntos mayores que debemos terminar primero. Ojalá me logren comprender. Voy a contestar reviewns. Así que no se extrañen si me escribieron en el 2011 (que verguenza pero hay que aparecer) y les contesto ahora. lol. Bueno! a todos! gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leerme. Se cuidan!

LOS REVIEWS QUE NO PUEDO CONTESTAR POR MP:

Andrea: Un millón de años después... xD y aquí esta la conti. ojala te haya gustado. A pesar de que estuvo algo... eeeeh... falto de emocion. jeje.

Gabiiz: hayyy! que nervios! ojala si te guste nena, después de tanto... TANTO esperar. Aquí está. ojala no te decepcione. lol.

DE NUEVO GABIIZ: Muchas muchas gracias por los reviewns... el recordatorio de que estabas esperando. PERDON POR HACERTE ESPERAR TANTO.


	5. Cambio de Táctica 2 Problemas

**La autora: Y bueno... aquí como os dije, el capítulo final. tengo el presentimiento que muchos querrán asesinarme. xD pero correré el riesgo. Obvio que si hay más Hinata y Sasuke, pero os advierto que no hay nada de "acción" (si sabeis a que me refiero) entre ellos dos. Hay que entender que Hina está enamorada de Naruto, tampoco que se vaya a olvidar de la nada de él. ¡En fin! ¡Espero que os disfruten! **

**CAPITULO 5**

**Cambio de Táctica 2. Problemas**

**Cambio de Táctica 2: cuando las cosas no parecen ir como planeadas, simplemente, déjate llevar. No luches contra la corriente. **

**Toma en cuenta que: si TODO te sale mal, debe haber al menos una cosa buena… Debe haber. A menos que tengas alguna dedidad que te odie, en ese caso, (o tal vez no) podría presentarse algún... problema. **

*******PROBLEMA:**

**Quedarse atascada en un lugar, con la persona que menos esperes.***

Al llegar a la primera cabaña, (si a eso se le llamaba cabaña, era solo un lugar al descubierto pero que al menos tenía un techo) Hinata ya no vio definitivamente señales de los demás, en aquel lugar se podía apreciar más árboles, pero eso no significaba que su imagen fuese mejor, igual estaban marchitos, creyó divisar varias personas, pero a esa distancia, solo eran manchas. Sasuke le había esperado de nuevo sentado en un banco que parecía ya tener varios años que no se usaba.

-¿Por-Por qué me esperas? – preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

El chico que aún tenía los audífonos en sus orejas se quitó uno de ellos y la observó como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

-Tampoco pensarás que te dejaré sola cuando te has doblado el tobillo ¿o sí? – la chica lo miró con sorpresa. Nunca pensó que Sasuke se preocuparía por ella – Que extraño – dijo como para sí, como si se respondiera alguna pregunta – en verdad… No te agrado ni un poco.

No era una pregunta. Y no era como si él esperara respuesta. La sonrisa divertida en el rostro del Uchiha le descolocó por un momento.

-Sigamos – dijo el Uchiha aun manteniendo su sonrisa. "extraño" pensó Hinata. Pero le siguió con esfuerzo. Tampoco esperaba que el chico le esperara justo al terminar el puente ya que había un pequeño trecho hasta el suelo y le ofreciera la mano. Hinata dudó si tomarlo. Pero al ver que sería de mala educación decidió hacerlo.

-Gracias – murmuró. Comenzaron a subir a lo que sería la cima de la montaña pero ya el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse. El chico observó el cielo con preocupación. A solo cinco minutos de haber emprendido el viaje desde la segunda cabaña. Aun no habían avanzado mucho ya que esta vez era más inclinada y la Hyuuga parecía tener más problemas por esto.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar – comentó deteniéndose, la chica lo observó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nos quedan al menos aún treinta minutos caminando a paso normal y con el problema en su tobillo… tardaríamos el doble, va a ser imposible que avancemos más cuando comience la lluvia.

Hinata parpadeó mirando el cielo y entendiendo lo que decía el joven. Si comenzaba a llover, no tendrían posibilidades de seguir, la tierra se volvería resbaladiza y lo más seguro era que se cayeran y rompieran la cabeza en el intento. Ella dudaba que se pudiese defender mucho si la lluvia comenzaba.

-Tiene razón – contestó Hinata -¿Por qué… por qué no continúa usted? Usted podría llegar en menos de treinta minutos tiempo suficiente antes de que comience la lluvia. Y así tendría toda la calificación sin tener que arriesgarse a bajar su promedio. Yo, yo regresaré a la primera cabaña, y os esperaré hasta que vuelvan.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te importa quedarte sola en medio de una montaña deshabitada arriesgándote a que hayan animales salvajes o te encuentres con una persona con malas intenciones que pueda dañarte? – preguntó con voz medio escéptica el moreno.

Hinata le miró sorprendida. ¡Oh Dios mío! Nunca había pensado en nada de eso. Pero ahora que el chico lo mencionaba…

La ojos perla observó cuesta bajo, aún podía divisar la cabaña… tal vez hasta podría volver al autobús y esperar ahí… antes de que comenzara la lluvia. Suponía que el autobús sería mas seguro, claro que no podría decirle al Uchiha su plan, mejor le convencía a subir y…

-Ya deja de pensar en tonterías… - le reprendió el chico pasando por su lado – no te quieras hacer la valiente ¿Vale? Me quedare a esperar en la cabaña contigo.

Fue como un instinto. Hinata tomó de la manga de la camisa al Uchiha y lo observó con intensidad.

-No-No quiero que me acompañes – le dijo con voz decidida sin dejar de mirarle – quiero que subas. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Yo estaré bien. Esperaré en la cabaña.

El chico le miró fijamente analizando sus palabras.

-De acuerdo. Aceptó quitándose uno de las mochilas (la que pertenecía a la chica) de su espalda.

-Si eso quieres – y sin decir más se dispuso a subir. Hinata le observó unos segundos hasta que ya estaba al menos dos metros alejado. Sintiendo algo de alivio tras la preocupación que ahora sentía por quedarse sola cuando el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose.

¡Pero no!, no iba a asustarse. Ella podía hacer aquello. No era tan débil como los otros pensaban. Y tomando la mochila, se dispuso a bajar, pisando con cuidado.

***PROBLEMA***

-¿Está seguro que estarán bien profesor? – preguntó Neji por tercera vez. Al comenzar el camino a la segunda cabaña se había percatado de que Hinata no estaba con ellos. Y cuando dijo que se regresaría a buscarla el profesor le aseguró que Sasuke se había quedado haciéndole compañía. El Hyuuga se encontraba escéptico. Sintiéndose mal y reprendiéndose por no haberse percatado que la chica no estaba con ellos.

-De seguro se han quedado esperándonos en la primera cabaña. Hinata al parecer se había doblado el tobillo.

-¡¿Qué qué?! – exclamó el castaño agitado. Deteniéndose dispuesto a bajar rodando si era necesario.

-¡no hagas una tontería! – exclamó el profesor deteniéndole- Mira, ya está comenzando a llover, nos quedaremos a escampar arriba que estamos más cerca. ¿De acuerdo? Sasuke está haciéndole compañía. Estarán bien.

-Es cierto Neji – trató de calmarle Tenten – si comienzas a bajar y llueve más fuerte, es posible que te caigas… es muy peligroso. Mejor esperemos que cese la lluvia y luego bajamos con calma.

El chico aun no parecía convencido. Pero de todas formas decidió continuar.

Por otra parte cierto rubio se había detenido por completo al escucharles. Y había decidido regresarse sí o sí.

********PROBLEMA****

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, se encontraba una leve llovizna. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y se sentó en el banco, tratando de divisar si podría ver algo, o al menos al moreno. Pero no. Los árboles le cubría la visión. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue muy mala idea que el Uchiha continuara solo. La tierra ya se habría comenzado a poner resbaloso y cada vez se volvería más peligroso. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que se había marchado y esperaba que al menos fuera a más de la mitad del camino.

Suspiró. Aún pensando en cómo se llevó a cabo todo aquel día. Su comida quedaría completa en su mochila… y Naruto nunca lo probaría. Recordó sus sueños la noche anterior y aquella mañana cuando se había puesto a pensar en lo que podría pasar aquel día. Solo fantasías las cuales nunca podrían ocurrir. De eso ya se había dado cuenta.

Fantasía 1:

_El rubio engullía todo lo que tenía al frente con rapidez para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa. _

-_Que talentosa eres Hinata, serías una buena esposa! – decía el rubio mientras la chica se sonrojaba de sobre manera. _

_-No, no es para tanto – contestaba con timidez. _

_-Claro que sí, Sería tan feliz si fueras mi novia. _

_-Jeje, hay Naruto-kun tú… tú siempre me has gustado. _

-_¿En serio? Tu también me gustas mucho Hinata, y ahora más con esta comida. Me has conquistado. Vamos a ser novios y luego al salir de la secundaria iremos a la misma Universidad… y nos casaremos y tendremos dos hijos… _

Fin fantasía 1.

Bueno… debía admitir que su fantasía era más que ilógica. Lo entendía. Pero ¿Qué podría esperarse? Tantos años enamorada de Naruto… y ahora simplemente nunca sabría si le gustaría su comida o no… al menos eso hubiese querido saber.

Un sonido le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Y en esos momentos las palabras de Uchiha llegaron a su mente como flechas.

_¿No te importa quedarte sola en medio de una montaña deshabitada arriesgándote a que hayan animales salvajes o te encuentres con una persona con malas intenciones? _

¿Y si tenía razón? Si había animales salvajes? Hinata observó a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse si de verdad se acercaba algo, Pero lo único que podía ver era árboles y más árboles… ¡Una rama! Eso era… y dirigiéndose al árbol más cercano hizo todo su esfuerzo para romperlo, no importándole que las astillas se clavaran en sus dedos. Luego de un momento lo logró y se dispuso a esperar lo que fuera que hacía el ruido con el objeto en alto.

Venía de un lugar cercano así que lo observó con decisión… las ramas se movían levemente y ella se dispuso a esperar que el animal salvaje saliera a atacarla.

Una ardilla salió de las ramas y luego del susto inicial de no saber que esperar Hinata dio un suspiro aliviado. Solo era una simple ardilla. Esta le miró con curiosidad y luego se alejó. La chica le siguió con la mirada hasta que se metió entre unos troncos.

Algo frío y húmedo se posó en su hombro y un grito se dejó escapar de entre sus labios mientras se giraba de forma brusca lista para golpear con fuerza a lo que sea que le estaba atacando.

-¡Hey Hey! Soy yo… detente… - la voz familiar la hizo detener pero el chico ya había detenido la rama con sus manos. Sino fuera por su destreza le habría dejado un chichón en frente.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica dejando caer la madera a un lado y viendo al chico sorprendida. Lucía mojado. Y tenía bordes llenos de barro en sus pantalones.

-Decidí regresar. No llegaría a tiempo a la siguiente cabaña. – alzó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa burlona – así que… - observó de la rama a la chica - buscaste un arma para defenderte ¿eh?

El sonrojó se extendió desde las mejillas hasta las orejas de Hinata.

-¡Era por si acaso! – explicó apenada.

-Vale está bien. – aceptó el chico decidiendo no burlarse más – Entonces… esperemos… - y sin decir más se dirigió al otro lado de la cabaña y se sentó en una roca. Hinata optó por sentarse en el banco donde había estado anteriormente. No dijeron palabra alguno por varios minutos, escuchando la lluvia caer sobre sus cabezas. En ese momento… a la chica se le ocurrió que tal vez, el Uchiha no era alguien desagradable.

********PROBLEMA****

-Naruto… - Yuki le había seguido cuando vio como el chico se alejaba de los demás sin decir nada. Volviendo sobre sus pasos - ¿A dónde vas?

-Ve con los demás Yuki. Voy a ir a por el teme y Hinata – le dijo mirándole decidido pero sin dejar de bajar. La chica le seguía aún. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

-Es muy peligroso bajar así, ya escuchaste – trató de hacerle entrar en razón, lo que era muy poco probable que hiciera ya que conocía que cuando a Naruto se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Vuelve allá Yuki. Ya estábamos llegando a la cima.

-¡NO! – contestó con testarudez. El chico le observó con seriedad - ¿Es que… dime por qué… Estás muy preocupado por ellos? – preguntó siguiéndole en cada paso que daba.

Naruto se detuvo.

-El teme no es que sea muy agradable… y solo pienso en que Hinata esté sola con él… él podría hacerle sentir mal…

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron con sorpresa. Así que… estaba preocupado era por ella.

-Además… ella debe estar muy asustada – la tristeza era notable, y esta fue transmitida a la chica. Era doloroso hacerle la pregunta pero tenía que hacerlo…

-A ti… ¿Te gusta ella? – la pregunta hizo que el rubio abriera sus ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa afloró sus labios. La lluvia ahogó el sonido de sus palabras. Y Yuki trató en lo posible de aguantar las lágrimas. Mientras se quedaba paralizada en el lugar.

********PROBLEMA****

La chica había decidido que lo mejor sería no desperdiciar la comida que había llevado, y ya que el rubio no la probaría se dispuso a sacarla y colocarla en una manta que había llevado (para el picnic que se había imaginado). El Uchiha observaba como sacaba todas las cosas con atención.

-No es que no me agrades – comentó la chica unos minutos después de permanecer en el silencio total. El Uchiha le observó atento – es solo que… nunca pensé que podrías preocuparte por… - y se mordió la lengua pensando que sonaría muy ofensivo lo que iba a decir.

-…Por alguien más que no sea yo mismo? – completó el Uchiha sonriendo divertido. Sin sentirse para nada ofendido – tampoco hay que juzgar un libro solo por su tapa. Pensé… que eso era algo que no conocías muy bien.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó la Hyuuga con curiosidad.

-Me imaginé que estarías cansada que todo el mundo se preocupara por ti por tu apariencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – exclamó sorprendida la chica. El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado e hizo su expresión como si fuera obvio también.

-Es simple saberlo por la expresión que pones cada vez que tu primo va al salón para ver como estás. Aunque es más obvio aún lo mucho que te gusta el dobe.

La cara de Hinata bien podría hacer competencia con un tomate maduro.

-¡No eso no es…! – trató de negarlo con rapidez pero la ceja alzada del chico le hizo callarse - ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta… la confesión en el patio… o la carta… o...?

-¿Tu práctica en la azotea? – completó el chico haciendo que la boca de Hinata abriera y cerrara como un pez.

-¡¿Tu- tu-tu Viste eso?! – exclamó nerviosa.

-La azotea es mi lugar privado – contestó simplemente. La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de ahogar su vergüenza.

-Así que Naruto ya lo sabrá desde hace tiempo… - murmuró con vergüenza.

-Tampoco soy un cotilla Hyuuga – la chica alzó su mirada ilusionada. Esperando no encontrar una expresión burlona que le dijera que se habían reído de ella por semanas. La chica al ver que su expresión no cambiaba, decidió dejarlo de lado por el bien de ella y ofrecerle un obento.

-¿Así que… hiciste todos estos platillos para Naruto? – preguntó. La chica asintió.

-Es que… no estaba segura si era alérgico a algo o no le gustaba… así que… quise asegurarme.

-Te aseguro que el dobe no es alérgico a nada. Y come más que una lima nueva. Así que le gustara de todo – y probando el primer platillo se quedó sorprendido – está muy bueno – dijo luego de tragar.

-¿De verdad? – la chica preguntó con ilusión en su mirada. Sasuke no podría sostener su mirada todo el tiempo, así que siguió observando su platillo.

-Por supuesto – y En seguida se dispuso a continuar comiendo. La sonrisa brillante de la ojos perla le hizo sentir un calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, sin importarle que su ropa estuviese húmeda. De verdad… El dobe no sabía la suerte que tenía.

********PROBLEMA****

La lluvia caía con fuerza y dos o tres veces se iban cayendo por la tierra resbaladiza. Pero por suerte ya veía que faltaba poco para llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba la primera cabaña.

-¿Estás bien Yuki? – preguntó el rubio asegurándose que la chica viniera sana tras él.

-¡Sí! – exclamó. Ya se encontraban totalmente empapados y la ropa llena de tierra.

-¡No tenías que haber venido! – exclamó por sobre su hombro. Y ya era la tercera vez que lo decía. Pensaba que era un verdadero milagro que ninguno de los dos hubiese caído.

-¡No iba a dejarte so-Ah! – de pronto lo que habían temido sucedía la chica había pisado una piedra en falso y caía a un lado de Naruto. fue como verla en cámara lenta. Cayendo de cara contra el suelo, como si fuera un reflejo Naruto lo sostuvo de la mano antes que tocara piso y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo para atrás… solo que el peso que ejercía hizo que sus pies se resbalaran y cayera sentado. Yuki logró sostenerse de una de las ramas al chocar con ella a sus espaldas pero ahora… era el rubio el que caía de espaldas con rapidez ante la empinada colina. - ¡NARUTOOO! – gritó la chica viendo con horror como el rubio parecía estarse deslizando como si se tratara de un tobogán… eso no era bueno.

***TÁCTICA DESESPERADA PARA DECLARARTE: cuando nada ha funcionado, ¡Opta por la sorpresa! ¡La adrenalina! Algunas veces esta puede causar que digas muchas cosas y olvides el miedo***

-¿Escuchaste eso? – pregunto Hinata agitada mirando hacia la cima.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sasuke dejando de comer lo que sería el tercer platillo de Naruto.

Sin importarle cuando se encontraba lloviendo, Hinata se apresuró a salir de la cabaña para ver mejor hacia la colina. Había algo… cayendo... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Era Naruto!

Hinata vio con miedo la escena, si el chico seguía así caería por el barranco, lo que era una altura de al menos seis metros de alto. Este seguía tratando de sostenerse con cualquier cosa a su alrededor, pero las ramas se rompían al acto. La chica corrió con rapidez hasta el puente y observó totalmente aterrada como el rubio quedaba al borde, solo sosteniéndose con la mitad del cuerpo las piernas buscando sostenerse mientras se resbalaba cada vez más.

-¡Naruto! – gritó al momento de pasar por el puente, llegar al borde y agachándose enseguida para sostenerlo por los brazos – aguanta…

El rubio de ojos azules le miraba con sorpresa.

-Hinata… esto es… muy peligroso… yo… yo puedo… solo… no…- decía el chico jadeando por el esfuerzo que hacía. Su cara cubierta en tierra y su cabello cubriendo casi por completo sus ojos.

-No… no voy a dejarte… - exclamó la chica con un aspecto igual de lamentable y angustiado.

-Pero… Hinata…

-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas Naruto-kun! ¡Y no pienso dejarte! – exclamó Hinata, tal vez fue por la adrenalina, o por el hecho de creer que podía perder al rubio en ese instante. Sus ojos se abrieron más con horror cuando sus manos y las del chico se comenzaban a resbalar… ¡NO!

-¿Qué esperas hacer ahí idiota? ¿Quedarte todo el día colgando? – las manos de Sasuke aparecieron para sujetar también las del chico – ayuda a subirte ¿vale? No eres muy liviano que se diga.

-¡Cierra la boca Teme! – exclamó el chico haciendo un esfuerzo para subir.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto por fin pudo estar fuera de peligro. Los tres se sentaron a un metro lejos del abismo, sin importarle el que lloviera, sin importarle que la tierra estuviese húmeda bajo de ellos, sin importarle que el rubio hubiese estado… no al borde de la muerte, pero si apunto de sufrir varias fracturas al menos ni que habían sido testigos de una confesión.

-¡Na-Naruto...! – la voz asustada y fragmentada de una chica le llamaba desde unos metros - ¡NARUTO!

-Yuki – enseguida Sasuke se apresuró a ayudar a la Uchiha a quién le faltaba poco para bajar por completo. La chica se dejó ayudar pero no pasó ni tres segundos cuando tocó suelo que se dirigió corriendo, evitando caerse un par de veces, hasta donde el chico se encontraba descansando. Se dejó caer a su lado con una expresión pálida y mirándolo como si se tratara de algún milagro.

-Gra-gracias a Dios… yo… ¡Yo estaba tan preocupada! – y las lágrimas no esperaron para resbalar por sus mejillas – Creí-Creí que… snif snif… había creído… - el llanto no le dejó continuar.

Una mano se posó en la coronilla de la chica de cabello azabache y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas se fijaron en los de él. Naruto le sonreía de forma tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes más. ¿De acuerdo?

Y eso fue realmente un detonante. La chica arrojó sus brazos al cuello del rubio y hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

-Creí, creí que te perdería – exclamó llorosa. Pero definitivamente más tranquila.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa posición. Pero Hinata comprendió… que de verdad sus sentimientos no eran lo único que importaban. Yuki también era un ser humano con sentimientos profundos hacia Naruto.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer?

***FINALMENTE…**

**El tener un rival en el amor, te hace notar que… las cosas no son tan sencillas, hay que comprender que solo uno será feliz. Esa, era la ley de la vida. Uno gana... el otro pierde. Y hay que aceptarlo.***

-…Y olvídate que tendrás una buena calificación después de alejarte de esa forma del grupo Uzumaki – le reprendió el peli plateado con una expresión amenazante – tendrás suerte si pasas el curso.

-Pe-pe-pero Kakashi-senseiiiii – lloraba el rubio con lagrimones en los ojos mientras recibía el regaño del hombre mayor.

-¡Sin peros! Es más… tendré que hablar con Tsunade-sama…

-¡NO CON LA VIEJA! – exclamó horrorizado.

-¿Quién pensaría que aún tienes mentalidad de niño? pensé que era solo comportamiento pero…

-Noooooo…

Y se podría decir que la reprenda se había extendido casi todo el camino hasta el pueblo. El rubio contaba con muchos raspones alrededor de su cuerpo y no cabía duda de que se había caído, pero nadie había dicho que había estado a punto de caerse.

-Haaaaaaayyyyy…

-¡Y te callas y no chilles como niña o te arrojaré todo el alcohol en el cuerpo! – le reprendió el hombre quién era el que se encontraba además con el botiquín de primeros auxilios limpiando las heridas del rubio y cubriéndole de curitas. Se hubiese lastimado más sino hubiera tenido la mochila cubriendo su espalda, esta había quedado destrozada, pero al menos había servido como deslizador. Lo más grave que tendría de que preocuparse era de una herida de al menos cuatro centímetros en el brazo, la cual tendrían que saturar enseguida en cuanto llegaran a un hospital.

Del resto… era un milagro que el chico siguiera vivo.

Tanto Hinata, como Sasuke y Yuki observaban todo desde el puesto frente a donde se encontraban Naruto y el profesor. La Hyuuga tenía la pierna estirada en su puesto. Descansando por su tobillo.

Yuki y Sasuke se habían colocado en un puesto aparte. La primera no podía abstenerse a volver su vista a Naruto cada minuto para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

-¿Y le diste tu almuerzo a Naruto?

La chica que sabía que solo estaban hablando con ella volvió su vista a su primo y luego bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-No tuve oportunidad – comentó totalmente desalentada bajando su mirada – además… lo perdí.

-¿Lo perdiste? – preguntó sorprendido el chico mirándole como si no comprendiera como eso era posible.

-se me cayó… cuando bajaba a por Naruto – comentó – además… no iba a servir de nada – sonrió con tristeza.

-¿A que te refieres?

_Flash back Pov´s Yuki_

_-¿A ti… te gusta Hinata? – preguntó. Temía la respuesta, pero debía saberla, así fuera dolorosa. _

_-Creo… que sí – el rubio sonrió brillante – Hinata es tierna, agradable, bonita, tendría mucha suerte si se llegara a fijar en mi. Pero creo que eso nunca sería posible. Alguien como ella no se fijaría en alguien tan escandaloso como yo. _

_Y Yuki hizo todo lo posible para contener sus lágrimas… _

_-Ya veo… - murmuró apretando con fuerza su mochila. Así que… esa chica había ganado… después de todo. No importa lo que hiciera. _

_-Pero no importa. Debo ir por ella. Por favor regresa con los demás. _

_-¡No lo haré! – exclamó con decisión la chica - ¿recuerdas que mi primo sigue con ella? Debo asegurarme de que esté bien. _

_Y viendo la expresión decidida de la muchacha el rubio lanzó un suspiro resignado. _

_-De acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado vale. Trata de pisar donde yo piso. – y sin decir más el chico continúo su camino. _

_Era mentira eso de su primo. Yuki sabía muy bien que él estaría bien. Pero… quería estar un poco más de tiempo con Naruto… al menos por ese día. Antes de que tuviese que alejarse para siempre. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Y luego… simplemente cuando vi a Naruto caer lancé la mochila a un lado y bajé lo más rápido que pude… - se encogió de hombros – no importa… igual nunca hubiese tenido oportunidad.

-¡Oh! Al menos ocurrió algo bueno… ¡me moría de hambre y Hinata había traído estos platillos tan deliciosos! – la voz del rubio se dejó oír más alegre esta vez.

Cuando volvieron la visión este se encontraba engullendo uno de los muchos platillos que había llevado Hinata. Al parecer el profesor y él habían hecho una tregua mientras el chico comía.

-A ver Naruto… - dijo de pronto Kiba llamando la atención del rubio – comparte… no seas así.

-¡No! Hinata solo hizo este platillo para mí… ¿Cierto Hinata?

Y de pronto los pitos y silbidos seguidos por los "eeeeeesoooo" de sus demás compañeros no se dejaron esperar ante las palabras del chico. Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron de nuevo en la Hyuuga que lucía el rostro todo rojizo.

-¡Pero…Cuenten! ¡Cuenten! – exclamó de pronto Ino desde su asiento y viendo hacia atrás - ¿Hubo declaración en las montañas? ¿Un nuevo romance?

Y las risas cómplices de las chicas no se dejaron esperar. Luego observó una vez más al rubio quién sonreía de oreja a oreja rascándose la parte posterior del cuello como quién oculta algo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya dejen de molestar! – exclamó el rubio. Lo cual fue suficiente para que todos comenzaran a lanzar sus teorías de cómo inicio el noviazgo de Hinata y Naruto en las montañas… todos lejos de la realidad. Fue Kakashi quien les mandó a poner orden y al menos los gritos cesaron, pero no las conversaciones.

-No dudo que se vuelvan novios luego de esto – comentó Yuki de forma resignada y con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro – bueno… la verdad… no sé porque me estabas ayudando Sasuke… pero Gracias.

Le sonrió lánguidamente al moreno antes de volverse por completo hasta la ventanilla cubriendo su triste mirada, y tal vez lágrimas con su cabello.

¿Qué por qué lo hacía? Se preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica.

_FLASH BACK POV´S SASUKE_

_Observó como su prima, luego de tres horas en la cocina, caía completamente rendida en la silla del comedor. En realidad, no le sorprendía mucho. Sabía muy bien que ella nunca había tocado en su vida una cocina. Es por eso que sabía que tarde o temprano debía entrar en acción. Es por eso que dejó caer una bolsa en la mesa justo al lado de la chica. _

_-¿Pero qué…? – preguntó la Uchiha mirando con extrañeza el contenido y luego a su primo - ¿Qué es eso? _

_-No querías llevar algo de comer que le agrade a Naruto? – preguntó el chico sin darle demasiada importancia – pues ahí tienes… te aseguro que te amará si le das esto. _

_-¿De verdad? – preguntó con ilusión abriendo la bolsa y sacando uno de los recipientes, la sonrisa desapareció – pero si esto solo es…_

_-Sólo prepáralo mañana y mételo en envases para que mantengan el calor…_

_-Pero… _

_-¡hazlo! – y sin decir más salió de la cocina. Mientras Yuki volvía a observar la etiqueta del envase. _

_"Ramen"_

_Tal vez con eso, su rubio amigo se fijara un poco más en su prima y le diera al menos alguna oportunidad con la única chica que le gustaba en el instituto. _

_¿Qué por qué se había fijado en la chica más tímida del lugar teniendo a todas las demás cayendo a sus pies? _

_Fácil, era la única… la UNICA, con quién podría tener alguna conversación normal en su vida sin tener que fijarse en guardar distancias sino quería que se le lanzara encima abrazándole o se le colgara del brazo cual koala por el resto de su vida (desearía estar exagerando de verdad, pero había chicas que pensaba que de verdad lo harían). Era la única chica que le parecía interesante y que no estaba inscrita en su club de fans. Y estaba seguro… que sería la única, que se preocuparía en conocerle primero. En hablar con él. En tener citas con él… en… enamorarse de él. Pero no de su apariencia, ni de su dinero, ni de la imagen que presentaba, sino del verdadero Sasuke. Sí, era algo cursi, a pesar de haberse ganado con cruces el título del príncipe de hielo en Konoha._

_El chico sonrió. _

_Era realmente triste a donde había llegado. Robarle la chica ideal a su amigo sólo para tenerla para él… interferir ante los esfuerzos que hacía Hinata para declararse a su amigo sólo porque le quería para él… Ayudar a su prima a conseguir a toda costa la atención de SU AMIGO solo para tener más tiempo para conquistar a la Hyuuga…_

_Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente una y otra vez. Pensando si de verdad debería hacerle eso a su MEJOR amigo. Dudaba… si, pero luego se refugiaba en la idea, de que él también se merecía tener a alguien como ella. Era lo que siempre había querido. Lo que siempre había esperado. No era justo de perder sin siquiera haber luchado. Suponía que tenía, por lo menos, el derecho para pelear por ella. Y luego… si usaba su mejor estrategia y aún así ella no sentía nada por él… entonces que así fuera… pero al menos…_

_El mejor hombre ganaría. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujó en las atractivas facciones del moreno, justo al momento de presenciar la mirada que se dirigían Naruto y Hinata. Como si fueran los únicos que existían en el mundo.

"El mejor hombre ganó entonces" pensó girando la cabeza hacia otro lado. Ya no habría nada que pudiese hacer.

**CONCLUSIÓN: ****Uno gana... el otro pierde. Y hay que aceptarlo.**

**FIN**

**_LA AUTORA: _**_no me digan que quieren matarme! Estarán pensando… ¿Y esto no se suponía que era un Hinata-Sasuke? ¿Entonces por qué diablos Hinata y Naruto (al parecer) terminaron juntos? ¿Estáis tostada? Bueno chicos y chicas… yo dije que era un SasuHina, pero no que era un SasuHina con final feliz. :P jejeje. No vale, solo estoy bromeando. Habéis que tomar en cuenta que falta un epílogo. __J aun no ha terminado. Así que… os invito a ver el epílogoooooo… el martes que salga. (No me maten por favor)_

_En el proximo cap contestaré todos los coments. por fa... dejen muchos! :) recuerden que es el final! sería muy lindo regalo de su parte, si os ha gustado el fic. :)_

**_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE:_ **Con respecto a LA MONTAÑA (o lo que yo quería describir como una montaña) os digo que me basé en una experiencia real. una vez llevaron a todos los grupos (pero en la uni) xD a una montaña así (era en clase de deportes) y os digo... que fue una de las experiencias más divertidas y traumáticas que he vivido. O.O digamos que estuvimos cada minuto preocupados en caernos y rompernos el cuello. xD pero que hubo adrenalina lo hubo. Desmayos, caídas, lluvia, nos llenamos de tierra... y además cabe agregar que un chico se cayó tal cual como lo hizo Naruto, lo único que rodó cuesta abajo pero fue solo unos metros, (llegamos cuando estaban bajando al chico casi que cargado), por suerte no llegó hasta la base de la montaña, sino, no sé que hubiese pasado, lo único que si dejó un rastro feo de sangre.(tuvo que haber dolido) pero al parecer no se fracturo nada y estaba medio consciente. En fin! si creen que estuve exagerando mucho... tal vez con la parte de que Naruto estuvo apunto de caer y Hinata milagrosamente pudo estar a tiempo para ayudarle y confesarle su amor, tomen en cuenta que... vamos! hay que tener algo de emoción de pelicula! :P Pero en fin! espero que os haya gustado!. nos veremos en el próximo cap. y definitivamente. el cierre del fic!

OS QUIERO!


	6. Epílogo

**¿Que si esta palabrería de la autora es importante de leer? ¡Sí, si lo es! :) jeje. así que se los agradecería mucho. dice explicaciones que os ayudaran a no poner cara de O.ó al momento de leer. :) ¡Gracias por anticipado!**

**La autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! bueno... han visto alguna vez un epílogo que no parece epílogo sino que es otro capítulo? ¿No? pues aqui está uno. jeje. Se supone que un epílogo debería hablar de como esta la vida de todos los personajes después de muuuchos años. si tienen hijos, sino... en que trabajan... si son unos vagos... . bueno, este capitulo no dirá nada de eso. solo hablará de lo que pasó luego de que Naruto y Hinata se hicieron novios. :) ¿Que por qué le pongo el nombre de epílogo en vez de ponerle como otro capítulo? Sencillo. En verdad me gustó un final trágico. ya que, como lo dijo una lectora, en el capítulo anterior, es realista, no todo siempre es color de rosa en una relación, hay una persona que pierde, la otra persona gana, nunca habrá un triangulo amoroso en que los tres terminen felices. Y hay veces que el que gana no es el que uno quiere. (lo digo cuando la tercera persona incluida es uno mismo) hay que tomar en cuenta que no todos los finales son felices. Por eso lo terminé en el capítulo anterior. SIn embargo, como no soy Taaaaan mala, y si esto es un SasuHina es imposible terminarlo terminarlo como un NaruHina o tendría que cambiarlo de categoría. Así que... espero que de verdad os guste este "IQUE" Epílogo. Lo hice con mucho cariño y de verdad que lo disfruté mucho. Hasta ahora de los finales que he hecho, es de los que más me han gustado. Necesitaré de sus opiniones. :) Así que espero vuestros comentarios!

**_Epílogo_**

Faltaba una semana para la graduación cuando la chica número quince de la semana, y de la cual no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su existencia, (suponía que estudiaban en el mismo colegio) se le acercara con expresión algo tímida en el supermercado y llamara su atención:

-U-uchiha Sasuke-kun – en tono bajito. De verdad pensaba que era al menos dos años (quien quita que más) menor, y era muy bonita además. El chico le devolvió la mirada y en seguida esta se sonrojó - ¿Me-me-me podría dar su segundo botón en-en su graduación?

El tartamudeo siempre le había parecido un signo adorable en una joven. Pero que a esa edad una joven se esté declarando de esa forma a alguien mayor le hacía sentir algo de preocupación. Considerando que otro en su lugar se aprovecharía con facilidad.

-No – contestó con expresión fría y calmada - Y oye… será mejor que te fijes en alguien de tu edad.

Y dejando a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó de ella. No podía demostrarle más humanidad que aquella. No quería que se terminara haciendo falsas ilusiones de una inexistente posibilidad en el futuro. No era crueldad, era lo mejor que podía hacer… claro que muchos no lo entendían así.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo galán? – preguntó una voz que le sacó de sus pensamientos. El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

-No mucho idiota… ¿y tú?

-Podría decir que estaría mejor… - Sasuke observó al rubio que caminaba a su lado con ambos brazos tras su cabeza mientras observaba a la nada – Hinata y yo hemos estado hablando.

Sasuke trató de mantener su expresión impertérrita.

-Y ella piensa que tal vez no seamos el uno para el otro ¿sabes?

El moreno le miró, esta vez con extrañeza. Ellos habían estado saliendo hacía más de un año ya, y parecían realmente llevársela muy bien, incluso el rubio había aumentado considerablemente sus calificaciones aunque Irían a estudiar a diferentes universidades, Naruto había entrado a una Universidad no tan prestigiosa debido a sus calificaciones (ayudó mucho sus méritos en el deporte) y Hinata por ser la de segundo mejor promedio de su promoción fue aceptada en una de las universidades más prestigiosas.

-Pero se llevan muy bien – comentó el chico de ojos azabaches mirando la tristeza en el rostro del rubio.

-Lo sé pero… ella dice que hay otras personas que la están pasando muy mal – se encogió de hombros – la verdad que no sé a lo que se refiere pero… me parece que ya no quiere salir conmigo.

El moreno de verdad que no daba cabida a su comentario. ¿Cómo era posible que después de cinco años de enamoramiento la chica podría terminar con Naruto así como así? No le encontraba explicación.

**SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA**

-¿Te has vuelto loca? – preguntó el Uchiha una vez que llegó esa tarde a la azotea del colegio. La chica se encontraba mirando a través de las rejas que cubrían el borde con una mirada perdida.

-Eh, hola Sasuke – sonrió de forma lánguida la chica al volver su mirada a él.

-No habías vuelto a subir a este lugar desde hace unas semanas – comentó mirando también el paisaje.

La Hyuuga no contestó. Había estado subiendo a la azotea desde hacía meses, el Uchiha y ella conversaban por al menos una hora al día en aquel lugar lejos de todos. Y aunque no hablaran, el silencio era igual de agradable, hasta que era la hora de la clase.

-No me contestaste la pregunta. ¿Te has vuelto loca? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas – luego de cinco años de enamoramiento ¿vas a dejar al dobe así como así?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Cosas que pasan.

-¿Cómo que "cosas que pasan"? – repitió sin dar crédito a sus oídos – tantos años en silencio, tanto esfuerzo y luego cuando ocurre simplemente dices que no lo quie…

-Me iré al extranjero.

La chica volvió su mirada a otra parte. Sus palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del chico. "Ella, se irá al extranjero" pensó sintiendo algo de temor, una cosa era saber que estaba cerca, saber que aún podría hablar con ella no importa si estaba con el dobe, y otra cosa… tenerla a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

-Mis padres están iniciando una red de negocios en América… y quieren que me vaya con ellos. Me iré luego de la graduación y… - se detuvo unos minutos – no sé como decírselo a Naruto. Tal vez no regrese hasta… cinco años… o quizás en vacaciones… o… no sé.

Sasuke la rodeó para quedar frente a ella, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila… - suspiró Sasuke acariciando el cabello de la chica en gesto tranquilizador. No se atrevía a hacer más. Él mismo sentía que su interior se comenzaba a marchitar de a poco.

_FLASH BACK POV´S HINATA_

_-Siempre-siempre me había preguntado como Sa-Sasuke y tu se habían vuelto amigos. Se ven tan diferentes y él parece tan… _

_-¿Amargado? Jajajaja – completó con diversión el rubio. _

_-Yo-Yo iba a decir "serio" – corrigió la chica con una leve sonrisa. Ya era su quinta cita juntos. O mejor dicho, la quinta vez que salían, porque novios… ya lo eran desde hace dos citas atrás. _

_-El dobe parece una mala persona, pero de verdad que no lo es, en realidad se comporta como borde con las personas que le importan pero es por eso, no sabe de que otra forma llevarse con ellos. Puede ser realmente rudo. Cruel al decir las cosas, pero te digo que esa es su forma de decir: "Te he escuchado" "Sé de tu vida" "Me preocupo por ti" sino le importaras ni un poco simplemente no te dirigiría la mirada siquiera. Pero créeme que cuando el tiempo lo amerita. El teme puede ser amable, hasta parecer un ser humano. _

_La chica estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo… ya había tenido su muestra cuando subieron a la montaña. _

_FN FLASH BACK_

_-_Gracias – comentó al momento de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo que el chico le ofrecía – por favor, no le digas nada a Naruto ¿Si? Me gustaría más que se diera cuenta de que siguen habiendo chicas maravillosas a su alrededor. No quisiera quitarle la oportunidad a alguien como Yuki… me gustaría… dejar libre a Naruto, para que forme su propia vida con otra chica que le quiera. No haré que me espere.

El día de graduación había llegado. El discurso de graduación le tocaría al primer lugar de calificaciones del instituto konoha. Así que Sasuke fue quién lo realizó. No se hicieron esperar los suspiros, ni los aplausos luego de bajar del estrado.

EL moreno se encontraba realmente aliviado luego de terminarlo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la mirada ajena, de verdad se sentía nervioso.

-Lo hiciste muy bien – felicitó la peli azul. Una vez más se encontraban en la azotea. Y algo le decía que sería la última vez. Miraron por un momento a los estudiantes con sus trajes de graduación que se tomaban fotos con sus amigos y familiares.

-Gracias. – Contestó - ¿ya le dijiste a Naruto?

-Le diré esta tarde. – Guardó silencio por un momento – Ya Mañana me iré. ¿Sabes? Este último año escolar fue el más divertido que he tenido. Pero no solo porque pude estar con Naruto, sino que también… logré hacer un buen amigo.

Sasuke le miró con extrañeza cuando la chica tocó su mano con confianza para llamar su atención. Luego se colocó de puntillas y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke – sonrió con sinceridad y el chico de verdad sintió que ella no podría irse sin saber lo que sentía – Nos vemos.

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a bajar.

-¡Espera! – el chico le detuvo tomándole del brazo – Quiero… quiero que tengas algo. Por favor.

Y con gesto decidido dirigió su mano hasta el segundo botón de su camisa y lo arrancó con decisión. Para luego colocarlo suavemente entre la mano de ella. Hinata le observó con sorpresa.

-Siempre… me has gustado… y mucho. – murmuró antes de que ella pudiese rechazarlo. Luego se apresuró a bajar. No quería que ella le dijera que no lo aceptaría. No quería que le dijera que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo… solo quería irse y decirle adiós a su único amor que no fue nunca para él.

En su lugar Hinata trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo bajar a donde se encontraban sus familiares.

****DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS****

La chica corría con rapidez. No podía esperar a llegar… no podía… observó la larga melena azul ondeando al viento. Su piel tan blanca como la nieve contrastaba perfectamente con la bufanda roja que llevaba colgando al cuello. Hacía mucho frío. Era el día 27 de Diciembre. Faltaba poco para el año nuevo. La chica le observó a tiempo para poder recibirla entre sus brazos.

-¡Hinata! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! - los brazos le aferraron con fuerza.

-¡Tenten! Me-Me asfixias.

-Perdón-Perdón – contestó la china sin dejar de sonreír – es que… te extrañé tanto.

-Ya Tenten vas a hacer que Hinata sienta ganas de volver a América – comentó una voz masculina pero divertida.

-¡Neji! – la peli azul se lanzó a los brazos de su primo en un abrazo.

Era tan agradable estar de vuelta en Japón después de tanto tiempo. En seguida su primo y Tenten le ayudaron a llevar sus maletas. No se había sentido en casa… desde hace mucho.

Todo le había abrumado un poco. Decidió salir al balcón con la copa de vino que sostenía en sus manos y la cual le habían ofrecido sus amigos. Habían al menos unas quince personas dentro. Amigos de la universidad que se habían mantenido en contacto y deseaban verla una vez más. Su primo había organizado la reunión. Había sido un lindo gesto.

-No pareces muy feliz – comentó el chico saliendo al balcón.

La chica sonrió.

-Si lo estoy – replicó con tranquilidad – es que… hace tanto que no los veo que siento que… no sé, siento que cada quién ya tiene su objetivo en la vida.

-¿Tu no? – pregunto el joven recostándose de la baranda.

-Aún no – contesto - ¿Cómo está Juliet?

-Terminamos hace algunas semanas.

-Uhm… lo siento – contestó.

-No lo hagas. Igual, sabíamos que solo sería algo pasajero.

-Me alegro que tu prima y Naruto sean novios – sonrió mirando al grupo de chicos a través de la ventana. El rubio se encontraba sonriendo feliz mientras tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Ambos lucían radiantes. Se veía que les había ido muy bien.

-Luego que te fuiste Naruto y Yuki mantuvieron contacto. Unos meses después comenzaron a salir y ya los ves. Parece ser serio.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te sientes decepcionada? – pregunto el moreno mirándole de forma evaluativa.

-Creo que siempre había pensado que ellos serían una linda pareja – aceptó – ambos son arriesgados. Aventureros. Se llevan excelente juntos. Me alegra que Naruto viera lo buena persona que era Yuki. Así que… estoy feliz por ellos.

-¿Y por ti? ¿Encontraste el amor en América? – preguntó curioso dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-La verdad solo me dediqué a mis estudios. En cambio tu. Me han dicho que has tenido muchas novias.

-Exageran… – aceptó sin darle importancia en realidad – quería olvidar a una chica que se fue.

Hinata comenzó a revolver el vino de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

-¿Y la olvidaste?

-¿Te gustaría que fuese así? – preguntó el chico tomando su mano. Los ojos perla con los azabaches se encontraron de forma silenciosa.

Hinata podía observar los ojos como pozos, con sentimientos ocultos, palabras nunca dichas. A pesar de que se habían mantenido en contacto por llamadas telefónicas, obsequios enviados por el Uchiha en sus cumpleaños, y cartas, nunca habían vuelto a hablar en lo ocurrido en aquella azotea, no porque Sasuke no lo intentara, sino porque Hinata siempre trataba de evitar o cambiar el tema. Aquel día de la declaración del chico, Al bajar habían ido a comer todos los de su salón, y Naruto, quien se había fijado que a su amigo le faltaba el segundo botón de su camisa. No dejó de bromear con aquello. Claro que nunca se rebeló a quién se lo había regalado.

Dos años después de aquello… tampoco se había revelado.

-Aún conservo el botón – comentó mirando a otro lugar y soltándose de la mano del Uchiha – siempre lo he dejado en mi mesa de noche, y cada vez que lo he visto me he preguntado… ¿Cómo es posible? Nosotros nunca habíamos hablado. Nunca habías sentido ni un poco de interés de… de tratarme en los cinco años que estudiamos juntos. Es… casi ilógico que tu te hayas fijado en mi.

-¿Qué no te conozco? – preguntó el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona – sé que no eres como indica tu apariencia, no eres frágil, eres realmente valiente, eres amable, pero también puedes ser brusca al hablar, dices siempre la verdad, no te gusta mentir, te esfuerzas en lo que haces porque quieres demostrar que no necesitas la ayuda de los demás, tu comida favorita es la croqueta de pescado ya que te veía disfrutar de ella en la mayoría de los almuerzos. Te gusta comer alguna fruta en el desayuno. Preferiblemente manzana. Tu helado favorito es el de vainilla. Te gusta la puntualidad y en toda tu vida yendo a Konoha faltaste alrededor de siete veces, todas por enfermedad. Sufres de azúcar baja ya que te pasaste el cuarenta por ciento de las veces en la enfermería. Solo tartamudeabas cuando estabas cerca de Naruto y nunca lo explicarías ya que te avergonzaba decir que no eras tan valiente como para declararte. Hasta que… lo hiciste. Y luego la confianza en ti fue mejor y dejaste de tartamudear por completo. Supongo que el estar en Estados Unidos en la Universidad, te hizo tener más confianza en ti misma. Ya no te escondes, ya no te importa que fijen la mirada en ti, y me alegro mucho por ti. Te había observado por más de cinco años. Te conozco aunque no hayamos hablado mucho.

En todo el momento que el moreno hablaba los ojos extrañados de la chica le miraban con sorpresa. Bajó su cabeza, tal vez nerviosa por la cantidad de información que le había otorgado el moreno sobre si misma…

-Yo… - la voz se le entrecortó, así que tomó aire una vez más y volvió a decir – Yo… Admito que me has impresionado – Subió su mirada una vez más para cruzarse con la del Uchiha pero al segundo siguiente su corazón pareció dar un vuelco en su pecho. El chico se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

-Me había prometido… - comenzó a susurrar el chico con voz seductora - que si te volvía a ver de nuevo. No dejaría que te fueras sin intentarlo al menos…

La mano del chico se alzó ante el rostro de ella para poder retirarle algunos mechones de cabello y colocarlo tras su oreja. Hinata podía apreciar perfectamente los ojos tan negros como la noche, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, y la pálida piel que parecía brillar a la luz de la luna. El Uchiha siempre le había parecido atractivo. Nadie podría negarlo. Pero en ese momento… a esa distancia Hinata solo podía pensar en la palabra: "_Increíble" _En ese momento… después de siete años conociendo al Uchiha sin haber volteado a mirarlo por segunda vez en todo ese tiempo, se dio cuenta… de que de verdad… algo había cambiado…

*Turu…Turu….Turu..TuruTuruTuruTuru*

Los latidos de su corazón parecían acelerarse a cada centímetro que el peli negro acortaba. Pudo sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre sus labios estremeciéndole por completo. Estaba tan cerca y ella solo cerró sus ojos.

-¡Hey amigos! – La voz ruidosa de Naruto junto con el sonido de las cortinas ondeándose para luego abrir los ventanales, Fue suficiente para que ambos chicos se detuviesen por completo – no pueden perderse esto, comenzaremos con el karao… ¡oh!

Hinata volvió su mirada con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. Era obvio que Naruto era consciente de que había estado apunto de pasar "algo" y él había interrumpido.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estaban… ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Hinata!

Con la cabeza agacha y los ojos húmedos Hinata, pasó por un lado de Naruto sin detenerse ni un segundo. Tomó su bufanda del perchero y luego de calzarse las zapatillas salió de prisa de la casa, sin importarle que el chico le estuviese llamando a cada segundo.

Afuera estaba comenzando a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve pero lo ignoró por completo. Más preocupada en alejarse lo más posible del lugar. Sin importarle que estuviese de noche, caminaba por una calle transitada, las luces de los autos brillaban pasando de un lado a otro. No supo por cuánto tiempo caminó. Pero cuando se detuvo y decidió mirar a su alrededor. Observó su antigua escuela. Un aire de nostalgia le comenzó a invadir y caminó hasta ella. Estaba cerrada, se quedó mirando a través de las rejas a los columpios que se encontraba en el patio.

-No tenías porque haberte ido así…

Hinata volvió su rostro al lado contrario de donde provenía la voz.

-Todos se quedaron muy preocupados… - las palabras se le cortaron en la boca al joven cuando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica se fijaron en él. Al momento Hinata se aferró al chico en un abrazo.

-Perdóname… snif snif… perdón… snif – las palabras de la chica sonaban ahogadas ya que ocultaba su cara en el pecho del otro.

El chico sonrió de medio lado de forma condescendiente. Mientras correspondió al abrazo y acariciaba la coronilla de la chica de forma confortante.

-Tranquila… shishishi… - emitía un tranquilizador siseo indicándole que se calmara – no pasa nada. Está bien… todo está bien.

**SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA**

"No puede ser posible", pensaba el moreno una vez colgar la llamada. Golpeó la pared con enojo para luego dejarse caer en la silla con las manos cubriéndole el rostro por un largo momento tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

Hinata se había vuelto a marchar. Tal y como había regresado se había ido. Había tomado el primer vuelo aquella mañana y él ni enterado. Claro, hasta ahora que marcó al número de la chica y se encontró con la voz de TenTen que le decía que Hinata había dejado su móvil y que se había marchado a América una vez más.

No sabía que había sido mayor, su sorpresa o su enojo. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Salió corriendo a los cinco segundos que había tratado de besarle. Esa había sido una señal de que la chica no quería nada con él. Lo más probable es que hubo dejado el móvil como una forma de que él tampoco pudiese contactarle, como una forma de decirle: "aléjate no me interesas" tan sencillo como eso. Solo que… esta vez ya no trataría de comunicarle. Ya no trataría de hablar con ella… ya… la dejaría en paz. Algún día se olvidaría de Hinata Hyuuga.

**SASUHINASASUHINASASUHINA**

3 de Enero. Un día común y corriente como otro si no fuera porque su mejor amigo (o futuro ex mejor amigo mejor dicho) le había llamado para pedirle que le hiciera un favor ENORME.

-Es que como dije… - volvió a explicar una vez más - mi prima viene desde China y el carro no me quiso prender y debía venir a buscarla al aeropuerto y como tu eres mi mejor amigo pensé que…

. – le cortó el chico moreno cerrando la puerta de la camioneta y siguiendo al chico todo el tiempo por el aeropuerto – ya entendí ¿De acuerdo? Ya me sacaste de la casa luego de que estaba trabajando en algo muy importante…

-¿Aun estas con el juego de video que te compraste ayer? – preguntó el rubio ganándose el silencio del Uchiha – muuuuy importante me imagino.

-Oye, tú te has pasado jugando como unas quinientas horas y yo no te critico…

-Ya, pero yo no me la echaba de Mr. Perfecto ni de Don-yo-saco-puros-dieces en mi vida – le criticó – en serio Teme, deberías tratar de buscarte una novia o algo así…

Sasuke cerró sus ojos implorando paciencia para no golpearle en ese momento.

"Siii… ni que fuese tan sencillo" pensó. Sabía que era Uchiha Sasuke. El hombre que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera en el mundo… menos una. Y curiosamente… esa única era la que quería. Jeje. Que gracioso.

-¿Cómo dices que es tu prima? – preguntó el chico entrecerrando sus ojos y dirigiéndole su mejor mirada matadora que por desgracia aún no había podido perfeccionar para que lanzara un rayo y pudiese asesinar al que le hiciera sacar de sus casillas… valía la pena soñar.

-Oh, ella es blanca… ojos claros… cabello oscuro… se parece un tanto a Hinata, de seguro la reconoces.

"¡Oh! ¡Perfecto! ¡Debía buscar a una chica que se parecía a Hinata!" que ironía de la vida.

De inmediato una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a entrar por la puerta que se suponía que llegaría el vuelo. Otras personas se encontraban a su alrededor esperando a que llegaran aquellos a que venían a recibir, pronto a su alrededor hubo una gran cantidad de besos, abrazos, saludos, gritos… ¡Era peor que estar en un estadio de futbol!

-Dudo mucho que así podamos encontrar a alguien dobe – incluso él que era alto solo podía divisar un montón de cabellos oscuros - ¿Dobe? – cuando volvió su mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. El torpe de su amigo capaz que se haya perdido entre la gente.

-¡hey teme! – la voz le hizo llamar la atención, este se había alejado y estaba montado al parecer en una de las sillas – ¡Ya la vi! Está cerca de la puerta, aún no se ha movido – señalaba a un lugar. Sasuke aún no podía ver nada por la cantidad de personas – ve allá y tráela. Yo estaré aquí viendo que no se pierda.

-_Yo estaré aquí viendo a que no se pierda_ – repitió el moreno entre dientes imitando una voz infantil mientras trataba de moverse entre la gente a la dirección indicada. Estaba seguro que lo único que no quería el dobe, era no arriesgarse de salir asfixiado de aquel lugar.

A medida que Sasuke se iba acercando. Ya era poca la gente que salía. Todos iban en dirección contraria a él. Pudo diferenciar entonces un cabello negro azulado y una piel blanca. Se parecía a Hinata. Tal vez esa era la prima que el dobe…

La chica subió la mirada. Y Sasuke se quedó paralizado. Esa chica no se parecía a Hinata… ERA Hinata. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó observándola como si se tratase de un fantasma pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un cartón en las manos. (Como esas en la que los taxistas que están esperando a un pasajero escriben para indicar a que persona buscan) y vio lo que estaba escrito:

"Quiero intentarlo"

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaba… ¿Eso querría decir lo que se imaginaba o simplemente alucinaba?

-Hinata… ¿Eso es…? – y fue interrumpido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que si se encontraba en lo cierto. Esas palabras no podían significar ninguna otra cosa. Sino fuese así, no tendría los labios de Hinata sobre los suyos.

Unos segundos después que supieron a gloria la chica se separó mirando fijamente al Uchiha. El moreno no creía poder apartar sus ojos de aquella mirada… había deseado tanto que la chica le mirase de esa manera. Tantas veces que ya no podría recordar.

-Sabes… - comenzó a hablar con una voz baja y tímida. En ese momento el moreno fue consciente de sus mejillas sonrojadas – sabes lo terrible que soy a la hora de declararme… - una risita nerviosa se hizo presente. Y el Uchiha también sonrió con ternura – Y quiero que… quiero que esta sea la última vez que lo intento – los ojos perla le taladraban con intensidad. El aliento del chico se cortó por completo - ¿Funcionó? – preguntó con voz bajita y casi temerosa.

El Uchiha acarició su cabello por un momento con suavidad para luego acunar su mejilla con la mano.

-Créeme que ha sido la mejor declaración que has hecho – y diciendo esto selló las distancias completamente pasando su mano por la nuca de la chica para acercarle y evitar que se alejara, para luego besarla de forma hambrienta. Como quien está hambriento y no aprobado bocado en semanas. Como quién ha esperado eso por más de siete años.

Y es que sinceramente, no existe la forma perfecta, ni el momento perfecto, ni el lugar perfecto para declararse, solo existe el deseo de rebelarle a esa persona lo mucho que te importa. Y si eso no funciona ni una, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez, tal vez no sea para ti… tal vez… los errores que cometía, le indicaban realmente lo que debía hacer, tal vez solo debía ver a su alrededor. Hinata se dio cuenta tres años después de que se había tratado de declarar a la persona equivocada. Pero por ahí… siempre estuvo la correcta. Y a la final… a la final tuvo la suerte de quedarse con ella.

-¡YA OS HE DICHO QUE NO SOY NINGUN RUFIAN DATTEBAYO! – gritaba un chico rubio corriendo por todo el aeropuerto huyendo de los guardias de seguridad.

¿Y Hinata y Sasuke? Bueno… ellos aún se encontraban muy ocupados como para fijarse que su rubio amigo se encontraba escapando.

****FIN DEL EPÍLOGO****

**Aclaración: **Bueno, no sé si es necesario decirlo ya que la mayoría de las lectoras, o las que ven ánime, sabrán que es tradición (en japón) dar a la persona que te gusta, el segundo botón de tu camisa el día de graduación, ya que este es el que se encuentra cerca de tu corazón, y representa todo la dedicación, esfuerzo y el amor de todos esos años en la secundaria. :)

**La autora: **Hay un pequeño bonus que ya sabiré. :) quedó algo en la historia sin resolver y no me gusta dejar espacios en blanco. :)

¡Espero que dejen comentarios para esta "soñadora" de escritora, que esta loca y que se tarda años en actualizar! ¡Piedad! ¡en fin! recuerden, me odian a mi, pero no se desquiten con la historia! dejádle un pequeño comentario si? ;)

BESITOS!


	7. BONUS

**Y aqui esta el bonus que les mencione para dar cúlmino definitivamente a la historia y cerrar el último bache en el camino. :) ¿Que por qué no coloqué esta parte en el cap anterior en el lugar que correspondia y ya? pues porque no quería que se arruinara el plan de Hinata y ustedes lo supieran por anticipado. jeje. ojala les guste.**

**BONUS**

El Uzumaki observó desde su posición arriba de la silla el primer encuentro entre esos dos. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de orgullo. Ni pensar que la Hyuuga se había sentido mal sólo por aquello… la chica de verdad que tenía un gran corazón.

_FLASH BACK POV´S NARUTO_

_En cuanto la Hyuuga salió del lugar, ambos chicos hicieron ademán de ir tras ella, mientras los demás colocaban cara de no entender. _

_-No ha pasado nada. No ha pasado nada. Tranquilos. Yo iré a por ella. No Neji, yo voy por ella ¿vale? – Habló Naruto deteniendo al chico que ya había tomado su chaqueta para salir. _

_-Yo iré contigo – dijo en seguida el Uchiha. _

_-No, no iré solo – le detuvo el rubio – sé que creo que tiene. _

_-¿Naruto? – llamó Yuki mirándole sin comprender. _

_-Ya vengo. No te preocupes. – y luego de darle un beso salió del lugar. _

_Al llegar a la calle comenzó a ver por todas partes para buscar a la chica. Pasaron varios segundos antes de dar con ella y perseguirla. Ya le llevaba al menos una cuadra de distancia. Caminaba rápido. Le siguió hasta el colegio y observó como ella miraba el parque con nostalgia. _

_-No tenías porque haberte ido así… -comenzó a decirle a medida que se acervaba a ella - Todos se quedaron muy preocupados…_

_El que la chica saltara entre sus brazos llorando y pidiéndole perdón sí que le tomó completamente desprevenido. Trató de tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudo. Y luego se sentaron en la acera. Hinata mirando sus zapatos y Naruto el cielo. _

_-woaaah… - exclamó el chico – que bonito está el cielo, hace tiempo que no lo… _

_-Perdóname – volvió a repetir la chica interrumpiéndole como si hubiese hecho algo terrible. _

_El chico le miró con curiosidad y luego le sonrió para volver a subir su mirada. _

_-¿Esto no es por el casi beso en el balcón verdad? - El silencio de Hinata lo dijo todo - ¿Me engañaste con Sasuke cuando estábamos juntos? _

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron al máximo. _

_-¡Claro que no! – contestó. Las risas del rubio aliviaron la situación. Lo que le hizo saber que no era en serio. _

_-¿Entonces por qué te disculpas? No me molesta que ustedes dos sean novios. Si eso es lo que te preocupa. _

_-Fue a mí a quién Sasuke le dio su botón – contestó sin mirarle, creyendo que el rubio le veía con acusación – El día de la graduación le dije que me iría al día siguiente y… bueno… creo que fue por eso que me lo dio. Me… me sentí tan culpable porque él es tu mejor amigo y… _

_-¿Te gustaba? – le preguntó. _

_-En realidad… creo que trataba de no pensar en eso. Te juro que siempre estuve totalmente enamorada de ti. Incluso luego que me fui a América… intenté no… - Naruto observó como la chica soltaba aire y luego volvía a inhalar – intenté no hablar de ello con Sasuke simplemente… sentía que te engañaba… _

_"Aaah… así que era eso", pensó el rubio esta vez comprendiendo. _

_-Yuki me rebeló que estaba enamorada de mi desde hace años y que tú conocías de sus sentimientos – Hinata asintió algo apenada – pero no conocías los sentimientos de Sasuke – Hinata negó – así que cuando me dijiste que debíamos pensar en los sentimientos de otras personas… era por Yuki. _

_Hinata volvió a suspirar. _

_-Había visto el esfuerzo que había hecho Yuki… y pensé que ella… también merecía una oportunidad, tu no sabias de sus sentimientos tu… deberías haber escogido entre las dos. Simplemente me elegiste a mi porque yo fui más rápida y me declaré… luego que yo le había prometido a ella que no lo haría. _

_-Oye… - Naruto le agarró de los hombros para que le mirara – tu me gustabas, de verdad, me gustaba tu personalidad, pero… siempre había pensado que alguien tan idiota como yo nunca llamaría la atención de alguien como tú. Así que ni siquiera lo intenté. Me sentí muy afortunado cuando tu… cuando tu dijiste que yo te gustaba. _

_Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa de forma sincera. _

_-Eres una persona muy linda Hinata. Cualquier chico sería totalmente afortunado de tenerte… - le pasó un brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo._

_-Gracias – contestó Hinata sonriendo. _

_-Entonces me decías que te gusta Sasuke… _

_-¡no-no-yo-yo no dije eso! – el chico sonrió con orgullo al causar ese tartamudeo. _

_-Eso quiere decir que sí. _

_-¡Naruto! – exclamó avergonzada. Y luego la expresión seria volvió a invadirla. Y fue como si una película rodara en su cabeza. Cubriéndole de recuerdos que pasaron veloces. _

_****__-¡Me gustas! – exclamó casi en un grito poniéndose de pie de pronto y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados _

_-Uhm- Uhm… - un ligero carraspeo le hizo salir de su pequeña burbuja y se tensó un poco_

_Uchiha Sasuke… estaba frente a ella****_

_****-¿Acaso querías esto? – Y Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, sosteniendo aquella carta…***_

_***__No diré nada – dijo rotundamente sin mirar a la chica. Pasó largo rato antes de que la suave voz se dejara oír:_

_-¿Q-qué?***_

_***-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz que le hizo sobresaltar_

_-¿Qué… que haces…?_

_-Decidí quedarme a descansar un rato, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te lastimaste.***_

_***-¿Sabes? Cualquier otra chica estaría encantada en que le ayude a llevar sus cosas… Vamos***_

_**__-¿Tu práctica en la azotea?**_

_**está muy bueno – dijo luego de tragar._

_-De verdad? – la chica preguntó con ilusión en su mirada**_

_**-__Espera! – el chico le detuvo tomándole del brazo – Quiero… quiero que tengas algo. Por favor._

_-Siempre… me has gustado… y mucho**_

_**Me había prometido… que si te volvía a ver de nuevo. No dejaría que te fueras sin intentarlo al menos…**_

_¨*TuruTuruTuruTuru*_

_Una vez más su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y ella se llevó la mano al corazón. _

_- creo que… creo que si… - susurró – me gusta. Me gusta… Sasuke – susurró para si misma como si fuera algo realmente impresionante. _

_-¡Eso es Hina! – le animó Naruto apretando su abrazo por un momento y luego soltándola – y Bueno, ahora que lo has aceptado… ¿Qué vas a hacer? _

_-Debo regresar a Estados Unidos – aceptó con tristeza – aún tengo que continuar mis estudios y… _

_-Tu detonante para terminar conmigo era porque debías irte del país – le interrumpió el chico - ¿crees que Sasuke… o tu puedan resistir una relación lejana? El pobre quien sabe desde hace cuanto le gustas. _

_"Si supiera lo que me dijo" pensó la chica recordando las palabras de Sasuke y lo mucho que le conocía. _

_-En realidad… No podría escoger a una mejor persona para ti – Hinata le miró con curiosidad por sus palabras – Sasuke puede verse chulo, creído, y todo lo que quiera pero hay algo que si es… y eso es leal. Siempre que algo le importa. Es por siempre. _

_La chica sonrió con ternura ante las palabras de Naruto._

_-Aunque creo que todo tiene que ver con toda esa mierda Uchiha y el apellido ¿sabes?_

_Y ahí estaba el Naruto que conocía. Podía decirle muchos halagos al Uchiha pero eso también venía con una serie de insultos hacia él. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto. Había comenzado a agarrarle el lado divertido a esa relación amistad-rivalidad que tenían ambos. _

_-…con que un Uchiha debe ser perfecto y todo eso, buenas calificaciones, buena apariencia, y obvio que no se deben arriesgar a un escándalo… blablablá… _

_Naruto seguía hablando. Pero ya la chica no escuchaba. Estaba planeando el como haría para convencer a sus padres a hacerle volver a Japón. Comenzaría diciéndole que ya era mayor de edad y que podría tomar sus propias decisiones, que extrañaba a sus amigos y que bien podría continuar sus estudios en Japón, pero ella misma tendría que ir hasta allá a hacer todos los trámites para su equivalencia y así no perder ningún año de estudio…._

_-Son tan creídos, y claro que un Uchiha tampoco se arriesgaría al divorcio…. Blablablá…_

_Tenía cierta ventaja ser un Hyuuga, le aceptarían encantado en cualquier universidad que quisiera entrar en el país. Asi que no tendría problema… siempre que se apresurara a volver lo más rápido posible a America para poder hacer todo e iniciar su año escolar en Enero en Japón…_

_-Está decidido… me iré mañana a Estados Unidos – dijo con un tono que no admitía réplicas. _

_-En fin, lo que te quiero decir es que Sasuke… ¿Perdón? – Naruto le miró impresionado - ¿De qué me perdí que llegaste a esa conclusión? _

_La sonrisa de Hinata era misteriosa. Naruto le miró con desconfianza. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-¡Yei! – exclamó Naruto sonriendo al ver el beso que se estaba dando sus amigos.

-Joven, le pido que baje del asiento… - aquel era un guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto pero el chico rubio ni le prestaba atención.

-¡Eso es chicos! – volvió a decir el muchacho. Sabía que no le escuchaban pero le hacía sentir bien.

-…joven, le digo que no puede estar… - otro

-¡Ya cállese viejo! – y tan pronto como lo dijo supo que había cometido un grave error. El hombre que se encontraba con una ruleta en la mano comenzó a amenazar con la misma entrecerrando los ojos.

-O-oigan, yo… yo no quise decir eso… en serio, soy buena persona y…

El rubio sonrió inocente pero sabía que no funcionaría… ya que otro guardia se acercaba.

"Oh demonios!" y saltando del asiento se apresuró a correr por los pasillos esquivando gente. Con los dos guardias pisándole los talones.

-¡YA OS HE DICHO QUE NO SOY NINGUN RUFIAN DATTEBAYO!

**FIN BONUS**

Y con esto ya terminamos! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ Y ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS! ES TAN GRATO SABER QUE HAY PERSONAS ESPERANDO TUS ACTUALIZACIONES. Y dejandote comentarios. :) de verdad agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios y el ánimo y motivación que me dieron. responderé a todos los comentarios por mensaje privado. porque sinceramente ya me voy a acostar a dormir. jeje.

OS DOY UN DATO. Si les gustó esta historia SasuHina, estoy trabajando en otra historia que será igual de corta pero si un SasuHina directo. xD sin NaruHina de por medio. Os dejaré el nombre para que en un futuro (cuando saque el primer cap que seguro será este fin) si gustan lo busquen y le echen un vistazo. :) en realidad creo que es mucho más divertido que este y habrá más contacto entre estos dos personajes. El título que estoy pensando es: **"EL NUEVO CHEF"** (se me acabó la inspiración para los títulos) como siempre un AU. así que... os invito a pasarse por él este viernes o fin de semana.


End file.
